


Et Tu, Brute?

by HuliaTheWriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuliaTheWriter/pseuds/HuliaTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Taylor Swift's Bad Blood </p><p>After an act of pure betrayal, petty criminal Louis Tomlinson joins forces with SyCo to stop an evil force in the world and ultimately falls in love.</p><p>Or: A Superhero AU with the ot4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Was Thinking That You Could Be Trusted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epicness_Defined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicness_Defined/gifts).



> tumblr me: larrywellingtoncurse
> 
> or nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'His heart ached. It ached more than when his favourite fish died when he was ten. More so than when his Mum told him that his Dad and her were divorcing. More so than when he received news that his Grandma and closest ally had died in a street attack.'
> 
> Song: Greek Tragedy, The Wombats

**I was thinking that you could be trusted.**

Laughter rippled through the built up building as two figures slunk their way into the main reception area. A small light was on signalling the security alarms were set in action. Across from the building, the London skyline at night shone beautifully. Trickles of bright lights and roaring sounds echoed through the two thief’s ears. So far there had been no sign of any police cars or secret service teams and even though the men were only pretty criminals, they thought that this building would be more protected seeing as what was in it.

The two figures, very different in shape and style set to work. One of them was on the ground. He was taller than the other, a shapely quiff on his head. His figure was tall and somewhat lanky but not majorly, tattoos were also scattered up his arms. The other man, who stood and kept watch, was smaller. He was curvy, with thick thighs, strong biceps and a slim waist. Even in the night you could see the sharp cheekbones and glimmering blue eyes underneath the fluffy head of brown hair he had. He had been waiting for this for a long time.

A man on the inside had told them that tonight, at 7:30, a van with six secret service men would be here to pick up the ‘serum’. According to him, this serum was made by German scientists back in the Second World War to enhance people’s physical traits. After testing they were able to just enhance the brain. Tomorrow, the first tests on a human subject would take place. And Louis wanted to stop that.

At twenty three years old, Louis Tomlinson should probably have some source of income or be scrounging around trying to decide whether he made the right choice by taking some degree that he’s hardly heard of and going into a debt of £9,000per year. But alas, no. He was, at the age of eleven, the best pick pocket in Doncaster, having stolen from the social elite in the city many times before he met Zayn. His partner in crime.

Zayn was like a God. Not in the sense of he was cooler than Louis because that’s not true, Louis got Super Mario Kart on Wii before Zayn. But rather in the sense that he looked like a Greek Adonis. He was average height for a lad, sure he was taller than Louis, and had a face sculpted by Aphrodite herself. Long eyelashes, tanned skin, heavenly eyes, and no, Louis was not in love with his best friend. When he was fifteen he might have answered yes but as of now he wasn’t. Mainly because he knew too much about Zayn and how much of a dick he was in the mornings and that’s not cool. It might also have to do with the fact that Zayn didn’t try that much… Louis wanted a guy who he could spoil rotten, yeah that sounded better than dating Zayn Malik that’s for sure.

Anyway, Louis and Zayn had started small, robbing a few corner shops whilst doing their A-Levels before branching out and taken down jewellery stores. With Zayn’s intelligence and Louis’ downright stubborn leadership qualities and smooth talking they had managed to collect well over £400,000 in jewellery from little over a dozen stores, and were yet to be caught. So here he stood, staring blankly at the London skyline as Zayn cross referenced the keypad and hacked the code quickly and efficiently.

Louis had insiders dotted all around London after he made himself known to many for his trade and so he wasn’t too sure who had alerted him to the findings of this so called ‘serum’, needless to say he was excited. If he were to obtain this item he could, rather easily, become one of the world’s greatest thief’s. It was a little known fact that Louis craved for dramatics and for his name to be remembered. Not necessarily as a bad guy, he just wanted for someone out there to remember the name Louis Tomlinson, and for it to hold some meaning.

As a clear failure in his family’s eyes, Louis wasn’t keen on starting a family and so this is all he had, his wits, his money and his best mate Zayn, who coincidently, had just hacked the system.

“Took longer than I thought.” He grunted, shoving a cigarette behind his ear as he stood up, sweeping himself down.

“How long we got?” Louis asked, stepping into the room and scanning for cameras. Spotting one by the elevator, he pulled out his small target gun and shot a spray at it, disabling it instantly. Zayn followed him quickly, his all black leather suit making squelching noises. “And why did you wear all leather?”

“About ten minutes till they come.” He dinged for the elevator, shifting his weight to one side. “And because not all of us look that good in just plain black leggings.” He pointed to Louis’ choice of clothing and smirked. Louis rolled his eyes and entered the now open elevator, pressing for the top floor once Zayn was in.

“Man, think of all the stuff we could do with the serum!” Louis nearly squealed, trying to contain his excitement as the lift went up. Zayn nodded solemnly, his brown eyes rather alert. “I could… possibly… If she lets me that is, buy Mum something, maybe as an apology?” Zayn looked at Louis with something that Louis couldn’t place. He smiled almost sadly and clasped Louis’ shoulder.

“Best not think about her, yeah mate? We gotta get this.” Louis frowned slightly. Out of everyone he knew, Louis was almost certain that Zayn knew that the façade that Louis put up was not the real him. He adored his family not matter how much he said he didn’t. He loved his six siblings, all the way from Lottie to Doris and Ernest. And his Mum, he loved her and hated when he told her what he did. The look of pure disbelief was embedded in the Yorkshire lads brain, had been for a while.

“Yeah, sorry man,” Louis mumbled, getting his head in the game as the doors opened. What they were met with, however, was not an empty room like they were promised, but rather a room full of six large men all in black and carrying a briefcase which undeniably had the serum in. “Well…” Louis began before he was heaved out of the elevator by the man closest to him.

And so it begins.

The loud beeping of the security alarm suddenly breached Louis’ ears and it seemed to catch the guards out as well. This enabled Louis just enough time to yank the large man’s paw like hands off of him and chuck him into the dearest desk, sending all of the filing reports onto the floor. He then turned round, seeing another burly guy approaching him. He lifted himself up a bit by pressing onto the table and launched his thick thighs around the guard’s neck, twisting his body as he did so. This caused the man to be flipped over Louis as he bent down into a hand stand position.

The guard rolled away, grunting and Louis wiped the edge of his mouth as he sat, looking perfect no doubt and smirking as he flicked some hair away.

Next to him, Zayn had swung his lithe body around another guard, bringing his meaty arm up and over slightly. Brutally, Zayn stepped over the body and twisted the arm, a yelp flying from the man’s mouth. Zayn smiled over at Louis and he returned it. This was how they rolled.

Zayn brought the same man’s face up for Louis to punch straight in the jaw and Zayn continued his fight. Suddenly another man ran at him, but luckily Louis dodged just in time. The guards fist missing Louis just. The Doncaster born lad lifted a knee and slammed it into the guys chest, sending him onto the floor. Louis used this as a means to travel and rolled over into a cartwheel as he dodged the man.

Almost like in a film, a stray office chair met Louis halfway and he proceeded to loll back in it and push it backwards. He heard the yelp of a man behind him and smirked, this was easy. He stood up and strutted away. He noted how Zayn just kicked a bloke in the face with his shoe and punched another.

That’s when Louis saw it. The briefcase. Sitting on the floor oh so discretely. Louis lunged for it and picked it up, using it as a weapon to hit another guard around the face. Fixing his fringe, Louis smirked.

“Huh.” He sighed, turning to be met with Zayn’s face. However, Zayn blew something into Louis’ face causing his reflexes to pull back. Suddenly, Zayn whipped the briefcase out of Louis’ hands. Louis stared at him, mouth open. This couldn’t be happening. Almost like a knife to the stomach, Louis was kicked out of the warm office into the cold night air of London. In the distance Tower Bridge could be seen, a crescent moon shaping the sky. But for Louis, it was just falling.

The glass around him scattered into parts of his body, his breath sucked out of him like a punch to the gut. He instantly reached out a hand, attempting help. But, when he looked up he just saw Zayn smirking, and, just like in slow motion, he fell, watching his best friend or ex best friend, walk away from the broken window, the briefcase in hand.

Other than the feeling of utter and shear pain, Louis felt empty, so, so empty. He barely acknowledged the sound of his bones crushing as he landed onto some rich man’s car, breaking the car alarm before it had a chance to turn off. He barely thought of the searing pain as his whole body felt alight from the broken bones, open wounds and mass amount of blood. All he felt was betrayal. Utter and downright betrayal.

His heart ached. It ached more than when his favourite fish died when he was ten. More so than when his Mum told him that his Dad and her were divorcing. More so than when he received news that his Grandma and closest ally had died in a street attack.

He felt nothing. Zayn was his best friend. Had been for a long time. Maybe not as long as many people but they were brothers. Louis had told him everything. From his strengths all the way down to his weaknesses. And he had been betrayed.

He didn’t speak as people started to rush around him. Or when the police arrived, realising that he was the master criminal, Louis Tomlinson. When the ambulance arrived he didn’t cry, moan or panic at the pain, just was silent. And when he was sent off to the hospital, he just stared at the window where he was betrayed and said,

“Et tu, Brute?”

 

* * *

 

A slow, measly beeping filtered through his ears. The ringing in his head, only just fading. He felt like crying. The memories flooding back to his brain. A scanning sound to his left thudded louder and louder as his mind wandered to thoughts of: betrayal, friendship, over, trust, no more.

He wondered where Zayn was now. Wondered what he had done with the serum. Had he injected it in himself? Louis had no idea. All he knew was that he no longer felt trust for the boy. Revenge was creeping its way into his veins, making him angry at just the thought of the betrayal.

Opening his eyes, heart hurting like nothing he’d ever felt before. Louis found himself in a white room. A large scanning object was patrolling round his body, circling and twisting like he was in some kind of sci-fi action film. Louis squinted, eyes getting used to the bright whirling light that hung from his head. He groaned, although the pain was not what he expected.

“Morning Mr Tomlinson.” Louis’ eyes darted to where the voice was coming from. A little way away, behind some glass panel stood two people. The one who Louis assumed had spoken was a middle aged man, wearing sunglasses inside, a white teeshirt that displayed his chest hair and held an air of importance around himself. Next to him stood a tall, lanky man with his hair pulled back by a headband and glasses covering his eyes. He squeaked when Louis looked at him and waved. Weird.

“Um, morning?” Louis replied, his voice sounding rough, like after a night out in town with Zay-

Oh yeah.

“Ah, your brain scanner is going mental. It seems as you’re properly fixed up now and ready to get moving. Cameron, do the honours.” Louis lay there confused as the other man scattered into the room in a flurry of arms and legs, untangling Louis from every machine going.

Louis frowned. He had no idea where he was, who these people were and what the hell he was doing here. Almost as if he was reading his mind, the older man spoke through the speaker.

“Hello, Mr Tomlinson, my name’s Simon Cowell and you’re at Syco headquarters.” Louis was pulled up by Cameron and taken to the side of the room where the white panelling turned into a door.

Yup, definitely sci-fi movie here.

He was brought into the darker corridor, still singing with high tech gizmos and stuff that Louis had no idea was. He came face to face with Simon and frowned.

“Um, hello?” He asked, sick of his brain only seeming to form stupid questions in response.

“Follow me, Cam set the team up.” Cameron nodded and whisked himself away, not before beaming at Louis and saluting him. “You’re probably wondering why you’re here?” Classic line.

“Just a bit, yeah.” Louis said, rubbing his back. Suddenly, all thoughts to his fall came back. He froze. “How the fuck am I walking, let alone alive?” He asked, whispering almost like it was a conspiracy. Simon chuckled loudly and patted Louis on the shoulder.

“Walk with me.” Louis did as he was told.

They passed by rooms identical to the one Louis had been in. Doctors and Nurses dressed in all white tending to patients with various degrees of injuries. They soon came to an elevator and Louis cringed at the thought of the last one he had been in.

“ _Floor Six selected: The meeting room.”_ The elevator said, making Louis jump at the female voice. Simon smiled politely at Louis and tugged at his collar. Louis looked to the elevator side and saw the panel.

Basement: Training ground

Ground Floor: Reception

1st Floor: Living Area

2nd Floor: Bedrooms

3rd Floor: Hospital Bay

4th Floor: Simon’s Office

5th Floor: Intelligence Room

6th Floor: Meeting Room

Roof: Helicopter Pad & Emergency Exits

 

The doors quickly opened and Louis was in even more awe. The room was large, with a huge circular desk and an array of chairs. Everything was slick and minted just like that of the hospital bay area.

Simon coughed and pointed for Louis to take a seat. He did so and stared out of the huge open windows. London was just waking up to the six oclock rush hour, Louis presumed as he saw cars, buses and taxis whizzing around. They must be near the centre though as a tonne of tourists were already snapping photos.

Suddenly the blinds closed and Louis went to face Simon. The man was sat in a larger chair, his fingers threaded together. A projector poured down from the ceiling and switched on. Louis’ eyes met pictures of himself.

He was wounded, obviously from his fall. The next picture showed doctors and nurses tending to his broken bones and blood. They had what appeared to be syringes full of a red liquid. Louis’ eyebrows knitted together. Another picture came up, the room was on fire. Louis nearly jumped up in shock but Simon just smiled.

“These pictures show your healing process.” He told Louis, pointing a pen at different pictures of him. “We had to use something on you to ensure that you didn’t die. That something was very important, Louis.” Louis took his eyes off of the screen and looked at the man.

“Why did you keep me alive? I’m a criminal.”

“Louis. I hope you know that the item you intended to steal from the WaspCorps building last night was of the utmost importance. It was one of five, something so special that the whole human race depended on it. And we lost it.” Louis tilted his head to force the man to continue. “In 1942, amidst the second war that killed so many, a Nazi scientist, Dr Helman Ludlow, created five serums intended to enhance five Nazi soldiers. These serums were of a new age, Louis, and if they had not been sabotaged, the Nazis would have won the war.” Louis thought to the first Captain America film and refrained from smiling.

“So, the serum was one of them?” He asked. Simon nodded and the projector changed. On the board were five test tubes. Each with a different colour. One blue, green, silver, red and yellow. “The yellow one was the one last night!” Louis exclaimed, remembering the yellow band on the briefcase.

“Yes. Now, we here at Syco luckily have four of those serums, but not the fifth, which is considered the most dangerous.” Louis stared at his shoes for a second, thinking that this was all his fault. “Three of our serums here had been used on subjects and have had great results.” Simon continued. “The blue, green and silver one already been administrated.”

“And the fourth?” Louis asked quietly, almost knowing what to expect. His mind filling with images of the red syringe and his own lifeless body.

“Louis, we injected you with the fourth red serum in order for you to stay alive.” Louis gulped loufly, eyes widening. “We need you alive Louis, you’re the only one who has any knowledge on Malik.” Louis winced at the name. Simon gave him a sympathetic look.

“What does the serum do?” He asked.

“I think you already know.” Louis felt hot, really hot. And, as if by magic, when he looked down, he saw a bright red flame emitting from his hand.

“Holy shit.” He gasped, trying to put it out. He whacked his hand around in the air trying to extinguish the flame but failed.

“Think of sucking something in.” Louis stared quizzically but hand a go. A sharp swoosh sound erupted into the room and upon looking at his hand, Louis saw the flame had gone. “The red serum, Louis, enables the subject to turn completely to fire, a Human Torch, as you will.” Louis chuckled slightly, still in awe of his body. He could fucking turn on fire! He was a super hero?

“This is amazing!”

“Isn’t it?” Simon smiled before turning serious. “Louis, this isn’t a game. Here at Syco we aim to protect the lives of those who need it. There may be no such thing as out of this world beings just yet but the things man can do with science are just as extreme.” Louis nodded slowly. “Which is why I wanted a team, five people who used the serum for good. Obviously they were selected prior to receiving this.”

“Why me though?” Louis asked again. He was just a petty lowlife with no family or friends. He was nothing. And he’d been betrayed by the one he trusted the most.

“Louis. I’ve been watching you for a while now.” Bit creepy. “You have such greatness. You see little of what anyone else sees in you and only look at the goodness in others. Your heart is bigger than most. Yes, we’ve seen you snappy, angry, hurt, but you have natural leadership.” Louis bit his lip, his eyes feeling slightly damp. “The red serum has always been the leader, the first to be taken, the first to be made. It belongs to YOU. You are meant to be for it, whether you believe it or not.”

“And the others?” Louis said after a while, coming to turns more with what he had. A small flame flickered from his fingertip, causing a small smile to erupt onto his face,

“I think you better meet them.”

Back into the elevator they went until they reached the first floor.

Floor one was evidently a mess. Clothes, toys, games, gadgets and plates were scattered across the room. It was like a penthouse living area. There were three large sofas, all a light shade of grey that surrounded a large flat screen television. On the TV was, to Louis’ disgust, some golfing event.

A short walk from there was an open plan kitchen, sleek and up to date with a large fridge, stove and granite counters. A table for five sat next to it, with a figure hunched over, eating something.

“Hello Niall.” Simon said, causing the figure to nearly jump out of their skin. They turned around and Louis was faced with a bright faced, blue eyed blonde kid. “This is Louis, or our #1.” Louis nearly blushed at the thought.

The blonde, who Louis now knew was called Niall, jumped up and grinned widely. He then proceeded to launch himself at Louis, arms snagging around his waist and face burying into Louis’ neck. Louis felt the rub of a band around Niall’s wrist.

“So good to meet you!” Niall was Irish it seemed. Louis patted his back awkwardly until Niall released him. Louis smiled slightly at him. Louis saw the source of the rub he felt, seeing it was a green band on Niall’s right wrist.

“What’s all the commotion?” A new voice entered the room. Louis looked to see a broad shouldered man with a puppy dog face enter the room. He was wearing gym shorts and a tight tank top, his muscles larger than Louis’ head.

“Li, this is Louis, our number one!” Liam stared at Louis for a moment, inquisitively, before moving forward and clasping Louis’ hand in his. Louis noted that he had a blue wristband, like Niall.

“Liam Payne, number 2 and your right hand man.” He said proudly, brown eyes staring into Louis’ blues.

“Louis Tomlinson, I can go on fire.” He found himself saying as he shook Liam’s hand. Liam laughed loudly and took a step back.

“Show us what you can do then boys.” Simon said, Louis almost forgetting he was there. The two boys smiled. Niall went first, moving into more space before he disappeared.

Like really.

Louis linked. Where the fuck did he go.

“Over here!” Looking up, Louis saw that Niall was perched on the chandelier, smiling widely. “I have teleportation abilities!” He giggled and transported back with a pop. “Green serum, number three at your service.” He said, laughing mainly to himself.

“Wow.” Louis responded.

“My go.” Liam walked over to the sofas and suddenly, he picked it up and then another. Liam soon stood there with all three sofas being carried by just one arm. “Super strength.” He told Louis who nodded meekly. Wouldn’t want to face him in a fight.

“That was epic.” The boys smiled.

“Show us yours?” Niall asked eagerly. Louis looked to Simon who granted him permission.

“Um?” Louis didn’t exactly know what to do.

“It’s all down to emotions, think of something passionately and you’ll set fire.” Passionately eh? What better thing to think of than the traitor?

Louis’ mind wandered to all of the good times him and Zayn had. They soon turned to rubble as he thought of how Zayn had the intent to kill him as he pushed him out of the window. Years of brotherhood crumbling in a second.

Louis soon noticed he was on fire, his whole body that is. But, he didn’t know how to stop. He looked to see everyone in the room wide eyed.

“I don’t know how…” He began. The heat still radiating and the flames flaring out. He tried sucking it in like Simon said but he couldn’t, the flames too strong. Sensing this, in a wave of panic, Liam took charge.

“HARRY!” He shouted. Louis’ eyes widened, was this the last member? Banging could be heard and the door opened. However, no one was there. Louis would have questioned it but he sensed that everything would turn to ash if he did. He looked at his feet only to see hhe was floating high above the ground. Oh shit.

Suddenly, a cool silver flare drifted over to him and he was engulfed in a bubble. It immediately put out his flames and Louis’ fell. He expected it to hurt but the bubble around him almost protected him, like a force field…

Louis looked around the room, but saw no one new. He turned to the others, confusion etched upon his face.

“Louis, this is Harry.” Simon pointed over to the side of the room. No one stood there. But on closer inspection, Louis saw a silver wristband hanging in the air. “Harry is our fourth member, he can turn invisible on will and create protective fields around himself and others.” Louis nodded.

“Thank you.” He said to the area near the wristband.

“You’re welcome.” The voice was deep, deeper than Louis imagined.

“Are you going to show yourself, Harry?” Niall asked, almost carefully, as he walked over to the spot, resting his hand on what he assumed was Harry’s waist. The band shook violently and Louis assumed that meant no, Harry was not going to show. “Not even for Louis? Our new member?” Once again the band shook.

“I don’t know him, he’ll judge.” Came the reply.

It felt as though Louis’ heart had been stabbed upon hearing those words utter from the invisible boy. Harry clearly had issues with showing himself, but Louis would respect that.

“It’s okay, maybe another time?” He asked. Liam smiled at Louis knowingly, gratitude visible on his face.

“Boys, I suggest you get some sleep, tomorrow, the real fun begins.” And with that Simon left. Louis looked back to Niall and invisible Harry only to see that they had left.

“Cmon mate, I’ll show you the rooms.” Liam led him out, Louis’ mind now not on Zayn, but Harry.

 

* * *

 

“My room.” Liam pointed to a blue room with weights, pictures of a girl and overall very manly things in. “Nialler’s.” Niall’s room was decorated in Irish flags, pint glasses, a fridge, and pictures of what appeared to be his mate. “Haz’s.” Harry’s room was rather plain but warmly, silver decorated the room and Polaroid pictures emphasised a love of photography. “And yours.” Louis was led to the last room.

The walls were a deep red and the bed large. There was a closet, bathroom and other accessories. Overall, plain, but Louis could deal with it.

“My family?” He asked almost instantly. Liam gave him a sad smile.

“They know you’re alive, but think you’re in prison, its best that way.” Louis sunk onto the bed and rested his hands on his chin. “My parents think I’m studying abroad.” Liam sat down next to him. “Niall’s parents don’t really care and Haz’s are… not really my place to say.” Liam almost reminded himself.

“Thanks man.” Louis said weakly. Liam patted his shoulder.

“It gets better.”

“Hopefully.”

Liam left shortly afterwards and Louis found himself under the covers, snuggling deep into the warmth. The room was silent, par from the faint noise of London at night.

“Ha, here was I thinking you could be trusted…” He sniffed, tears falling freely. “Et tu, Brute?”

And with that, Louis fell into a deep sleep awaiting tomorrow and what it’ll bring.


	2. Salt In The Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What I’m supposed to teach you is like a dance.” Louis nodded as Niall started to patrol round him. “Your fire powers are only going to get you so far so you’ll need speed and the power of outthinking to really beat him.” 
> 
> Song: Bulletproof, La Roux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr me: larrywellingtoncurse

**Salt in the wound.**

_“It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend.”_

_― William Blake_

_Two boys sat next to one another on a park bench. Their heads were close together, whispering, conspiring and giggling. Their mothers, from afar, admired their sweet boy’s shenanigans and whatnots._

_“When we’re old…” The eldest began, his big blue eyes staring into his friends, “We’ll move in together, yeah?” The other boy nodded viciously, his face bright and joyous. “Good, don’t know what I’d do without you!”_

_“Forever, got your back Lou.”_

_“Thanks, Z.”_

Louis felt on fire. Physically. He barely had any time to try and extinguish himself when a large bucket of freezing cold water was chucked onto him and thus wetting his whole bed.

“Shhh-iiit.” He gasped as he felt himself cool down. He turned to the source and frowned. Niall smiled a toothy grin at him and went to pull back the curtains. The bright morning sunshine poured into Louis’ bedroom, the boy groaning into his wet pillow. “Why?” He asked plainly, sitting up slowly and peeling off his shirt.

“Well other than the fact you were on fire, we’ve got an emergency meeting.” Louis frowned, raising one eyebrow at the Irish Lad. “Best get going, don’t want Uncle Si to be waiting.”

Louis chucked his damp pillow at the retreating figure of Niall and slumped back in bed. He grumbled at the water. Getting an idea, he smiled. He flicked some heat onto his finger and smirked as the hot warmth of his fire dried off his bedding.

Happy with what he achieved, Louis got out of bed and rummaged through the wardrobe. It was, however, empty, apart from a rather fitting suit. A suit that looked like it belonged on a superhero. The note attached read:

_Louis,_

_This here is a flameproof suit I fixed up for you. Hope it fits, if not, come see me in Simon’s office._

_Sophia Smith_

_Simon’s Secretary and Wardrobe Lady :)_

The suit was red, with a large yellow swoosh down the side. It felt soft to touch and although Louis couldn’t believe he was doing so, he found himself putting the suit on.

Grunting, he stared at himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes and he looked so tired, so done with life. That was how he felt anyway. No matter how cool his powers were or the fact that he was probably a superhero now didn’t make up for the fact that he had lost his best friend.

On the side of the bed lay his phone. Picking it up, he scanned through it. No messages. No calls. Not even a god damn snapchat. Not that anyone would want to contact him though. His eyes rested upon his top and most recent contact.

_Zee_

Louis held back a choked sob and ran a hand over his face, sniffing as he did so. The last message he sent Zayn etched into his mind.

_2nite we get what we want. U and me 4ever man x_

* * *

 

“Thank you for joining us, Louis.” Louis nodded at Simon, eyes trained on the ground as he entered the room. The meeting room had a sullen feel about it. Niall, clad in an Irish green suit, was sat closest to Louis, eyes trained on today’s daily horoscope. Next to him was Liam, scrolling aimlessly through his phone, his bright blue suit looking great on his muscles. Then, further along, Louis presumed, was Harry. He could only see the silver band as it peeled back a banana, then taking up to where Harry’s mouth must be.

“What’s up then?” Louis asked, sitting down, grunting as his costume stretched in a strange way.

“Well.” Simon began, his projector turning on. “It appears Malik has already injected the serum into his body.” Rather badly captured images of a strobe of yellow light emitting into the night sky showed up on the screen. Louis gulped. “So, things are getting serious lads. We need you trained and on guard to take Malik into custody.”

“Why?” Louis found himself asking. His teammates all turned to him, well Liam and Niall did, as Louis wasn’t too sure about Harry.

“Because, this is the most powerful of the serums and in the wrong hands-“

“What makes him the wrong hands?”

“Seeing as he pushed you out of a building I assume he is.” Simon replied coolly. Louis bit the inside of his cheek and stared at the desk in front of him. “I know this is hard for you Louis but Malik has currently got that Serum and we need it back, pronto.” Louis nodded, his eyes feeling slightly moist. “So, we begin training.” Louis’ head shot up and he looked at the other members. Niall had put down his newspaper and was grinning like a madman whilst Liam was smirking appreciatively. “Let’s get to it lads.”

Niall

Louis followed the Irish lad into his training room. It had mirrors all around like a ballet studio and an array of training items for Niall to supposedly jump on and off of.

“Okay, Lou.” Louis turned to the beaming green lad. “Lesson One with the Nialler.”

Louis scoffed and pretended to roll up his sleeves. “You ready to tango, boy?” Niall laughed and swatted Louis playfully. Then he stood straight and went serious.

“First things first.”

“I’m the realist.” 

“No.”

“Sorry.” Niall rolled his eyes at him playfully but set a stoic face.

“What I’m supposed to teach you is like a dance.” Louis nodded as Niall started to patrol round him. “Your fire powers are only going to get you so far so you’ll need speed and the power of outthinking to really beat him.”

“Okay, sure.”

“Watch me.” Niall suddenly disappeared from sight and was flicking across the room at an incredible speed. Louis felt his head burn from watching it all. Niall soon appeared back in front of him. “Get it?” He asked. Louis shook his head, drawing blanks. “What I just did was a series of sequences. No matter how good a fighter you are, everyone has patterns. They use the same moves or attacks regularly as that’s how you’re taught.”

“So, like combo moves?” Louis asked, watching as a bit of flame flicked out of his hands. Niall nodded.

“Malik’s going to be the same. And as his best friend, you should know a lot about how he works, how he’s going to act. He’s more likely to attack you instead of defend himself.” Louis nodded, jumping from foot to foot to start his body moving. “We want to predict, so unfortunately, for the first few hits, you’re going to have to take them.”

“What?” Louis said frowning.

“It’s only logical, you’ll watch his moves and then intercept them next time round.” Louis thought about it, realising that it was indeed a good idea. Niall smiled at him. “We’ve also got to give you some ‘combo moves’. Any ideas?”

“What are the Human Torch’s moves like?”

“I don’t know- he’s not real.”

“Humour me, Nialler.”

“Fine… Probably, a slam dunk from being fully on fire and propelling the enemy down. And then possibly some flame balls.”

“Well, they all sound sick to me, shall we have a go?” Niall stared at Louis for a minute before nodding and getting himself ready. “Right.” Louis felt his hands set alight, fire raging from them. Niall let in a quick breath before picking up a mask. Louis frowned.

“I don’t want you setting me hair on fire!” Louis chuckled as Niall placed the mask over his head. “Come at me, bruv.” Louis curled his hand into a fist and flicked it on suddenly. A small flaming ball was sent from his hand and into the direction of Niall. Niall dodged it and stared at the burn mark in the wall behind him.

“Fuck.”

“That was… AWESOME! Let’s try more.”

“Alright, tiger, calm down.” Louis took an intake of breath, trying to calm down his body. His shoulders were shaking in anticipation, his heels lifting himself off of the floor every other second.

“Sorry, just…”

“Yeah, I get you. I was like that at first.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis grabbed a water bottle by the wall, slurping and relishing in the cool water. “You’re from Ireland obviously so…?”

“All my life I’ve been moved from place to place. Ma and Dad divorced ages back and then Ma just kept changing jobs. Meant I had to move schools almost every year.” Niall laughed dryly. “Moved to Manchester when I was seventeen. Everything was going great, was going to go to Uni…”He died off at the end, shaking his head. “It’s like the classic story of a dick head meeting the best woman in the world. John met Mum and, well, he was a knob. A class a loser. Yet she stayed with him.”

“And you?”

“Ran away didn’t I. Couldn’t even face him when it wasn’t even me he was beating… just left her to be used as a punch bag.”

“Do you still see her?” Louis pressed.

“Nah… But I know she’s okay. I watch out for her.” Niall looked him straight in the eye. “She had a baby… Little girl. Greg, me older brother, goes and sees her… She’s a right princess by the looks of things.”

“And how did you meet Simon?” Niall slumped against the wall, chucking the mask to one side.

“He found me wandering the streets. Spoke to me and I freaked out. It took him five weeks to track him down because I was so good at-“

“Dodging him.” Louis finished, Niall’s select power suddenly making sense. Niall beamed at him.

“Yourself?” Louis grunted.

“Just a bit of a disappointment, really. Joined up with… him and became hooligans. Don’t even know why I’m here to be fair.”

“Simon’s never wrong, Louis.” Niall clapped a hand down on his shoulder. “Now, back to work.”

* * *

 

Liam’s session was more hard work that Niall’s. Liam had Louis running laps, giving him press-ups, obliques, sit-ups, Russian twists, set drills, the works.

“Liam… it’s been an hour minutes and I’m dying.” Louis gasped, rolling on the floor after running for so long.

“Louis. This is about strength, something you clearly don’t have.” Louis glared at him and whined. “So we got to get you fitter.”

“But I AM fit. Look at me biceps!” Louis flexed his straining arm muscles. Liam rolled his eyes. There was something about Liam that just screamed noble.

“Just start punching this.” Liam pointed to a punching bag. Louis groaned, slumping up to it and lifting an eyebrow at the taller lad. He raised his lip in disgust at Louis and nodded to the bag. Louis aimed his first punch and grunted when it hurt. “Elbows up, legs apart, stance strong.” Liam dictated, tapping various body parts to get Louis moving. The smaller lad hissed as his knuckles started to hurt. “Hit it properly and it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Oh I’m sorry I don’t have fucking super human strength.”

“Whatever.” Louis stared at Liam as he began to adjust the punching bag.

Louis watched Liam carefully and decided he knew his game. Liam wanted to be leader. He wanted things to be done correctly and how they should be. He didn’t have time for messing about and he certainly didn’t have time for Louis. He had frequently mentioned to Louis in a spiteful manner that a leader was always prepared and mentally/physically strong.

It had only been a while but they had argued more times than Louis could count. It was always pretty things to Louis but meant the world to Liam and Louis just didn’t get it. He needed rests and he needed fun. But Liam couldn’t see that. He was too absorbed in winning, which is why Louis asked him something:

“What’s wrong with you, man?” Liam froze from where he was tightening the punch bag on the wall. He turned to face Louis, a blank look on his face. “Why’re you so uptight?” Louis regretted it immediately as Liam stalked up to Louis as if he were his prey.

“My problem?”

“Yeah.” Louis managed.

“My problem is how Simon gave us the shittiest person to be our leader.” Louis gaped, mind racing with insults and comebacks. “How the fuck am I supposed to be led by someone like you?”

“Someone like me?” Louis asked, anger boiling in his veins. Liam nodded.

“Yeah, some know it all, good for nothing loser who just stumbles in and thinks that it’ll be easy.”

“Oh this is fucking rich coming from Mr I Don’t Have Fun and I’m a Fucking Dickhead.” Liam suddenly launched at Louis, pushing him to the ground, hand tight around his neck. Louis’ eyes widened. Liam’s hand was pressing down on his windpipe, his eyes seeing black dots.

“Fucking say that again and I’ll kill you.” Liam chucked Louis’ head back and stood up, cracking his knuckles. Louis stood up after a minute, breath coming out in wheezes. “At least my power is useful.” Louis didn’t know where it came from but he was angry. He was so angry. And he didn’t know why. He was angry about his parents, angry about Zayn, angry about being useless and a fucking waste of space. And he was angry that Liam was right, Louis’ power was shit.

Liam yelped as Louis’ flame ball hit the side of the gym wall, burning it just like it did when he trained with Niall. Liam turned round, fear evident in his eyes. Louis looked down to see his whole body on fire again. Liam watched him carefully, not wanting to get involved with the fire-man.

“You want to say that to my fucking fire ball?” Louis asked. Liam’s lip curled, muscles clenching. “I fucking thought not.” Louis tried to cool his power down but couldn’t. “Don’t just fucking stand there, get some water and put me out.”

* * *

 

Lunch was tense.

After Niall had come in with a bucket of freezing cold water, Liam had stormed to his room, refusing to train him, shouting “grow the fuck up and act like a leader.” Louis had shouted back that he never wanted to be a leader and Liam could have for all he cared but doubted Liam was listening.

Unfortunately, Lunch was a group activity. This meant Liam was glaring at Louis from across the table. Niall had strategically sat himself next to Louis, ensuring that he was watching Liam at all times. It wasn’t until Liam asked Harry, who had remained silent and invisible, to put a force field around him that Louis snapped.

“Oh for God’s sake!” Everyone turned to look at him. “I’m not going to bloody set you on fire.” Liam scoffed into his soup. Niall side glanced at him, shoving some bread in his mouth. “I’m not. So cut the crap Payno.”

“Guys, let’s stop.” Niall said, trying to be the balance. Louis sighed and put his spoon down. “How about we get to know Louis, and him us?” Murmurs of agreement came from Liam and Louis. Niall beamed. “Okay, um, Louis, is there anything you’d like to know?”

“Yeah. What’s your story, Payno?” Liam looked ready to kill but the silver band signalling Harry’s arm pressed against him. Louis watched as Liam eyed the invisible arm and sighed.

“I was always the kid at school that was bullied. I was chubby, nerdy and no one liked me. I mean, for my 16th birthday, no one showed up, at all.” Louis moved in his seat. “So I trained, and I trained and I made myself strong, obviously not as strong as now but… It gave me power over everyone, suddenly, they were all listening because if they didn’t… well, they’d seen me in the ring. But then,” Liam scratched at his eyebrow. “Then I became the bully. It took a school fight, suspension and grounding by my disappointed Mother to realise what I had become. I promised Mum I wouldn’t be like that and that’s when Simon found me.” Liam looked at Louis, his brown eyes soft. “I just want to be good, Louis, I want US to be good.” Louis smiled sadly.

The moment was ruined when the scarping of a chair sounded in the air. Louis looked to where Harry had been and frowned. He looked to the other two who had sad looks on their faces.

“What about Harry?” No one said anything. “He ever shown his face before?” Niall shook his head, sniffing a bit.

“He’s never told us why he doesn’t show us himself… His past is about as secret as yours. All we know is we don’t know what H looks like and we don’t know his background, just that Simon found him when he was seventeen and he’s been with us since. Always got our backs though.” Liam chuckled sadly.

“Kindest person I know.” Louis looked to the door where Harry had exited and frowned. Maybe it was Louis’ stubborn nature or maybe he really cared, but, either way, Louis was going to find out about Harry, and luckily, it was him training him last.

 

* * *

 

Louis pushed the door closed and looked around the room. Harry’s training facility was scarce compared to the other two. There was little to no gym equipment and the walls and floor were bare.

“Hi.” A voice squeaked. Louis turned round and saw nothing, but he knew Harry was in the room. He trained his eyes, searching for the little silver band and grinned when he saw it over in the corner.

“Hi Harry.” Louis said. He winced slightly, “sorry mate but… Do you think you could show me where you are?” Silence fell in the room. Louis internally hit himself.

Louis didn’t know what it was but he was so careful around Harry. He barely had spoken to the lad during his time here and he felt bad. The boy was younger than the rest and Louis had paid him no mind. There was also something about him. He barely spoke, engaged and the fact that he remained invisible all of the time. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, waiting for Harry to up and leave.

Nothing came. Opening his eyes again, Louis stared in disbelief. The silver band was now attached to a long arm, covered in an assortment of tattoos, all intricate and seemingly pointless but even Louis knew they held meaning. The other arm was bare but Louis admired how pale the boy’s skin was, how well developed his muscles were. His legs were clad in an exact replica of Louis’ superhero suit par from it being silver, matching the wristband. His legs were lean and muscled, not as much as Louis’ but longer and the tight material of the costumer clung to them deliciously. Louis, however, was clearly only permitted to see this much as Harry hadn’t shown his torso or head to him. But this, this was a step forward.

“For the purpose of the training you’ll have to see my arms and legs.” Harry said deeply, hands coming around to wring and clasp together at the front of him. Louis nodded, eyes intent on watching how Harry’s legs moved when he walked towards him.

“Will I ever get the pleasure of seeing your pretty face?” Louis had no idea what possessed him to say it but he did. He’d always let his mouth work before his brain and he supposed he got that from his mother. Louis went to apologise but Harry had already leant his hand in to touch Louis’ bicep. Louis was smaller than Harry, by a few inches, but that didn’t seem to matter with the way Harry’s pale hand looked on Louis’ bicep. It gave Louis a sense of power and he wasn’t sure why.

“It’s okay.” Louis stared at the hand as it clasped its way around the bicep, long nimble fingers looking perfect there. “I just can’t show you.” Harry sounded sad, no, distraught and Louis felt his heart weigh him down.

He wished he could see his eyes. He had a friend who once told him something about eyes that he would never forget. “Granny Sheeran told me when I’m looking for a partner to fall in love with their eyes cause eyes are the only things that don’t age,” Ed told him over a pint when he’d dumped Eleanor for cheating on him with Stan back when his was nineteen. “So if you fall in love with their eyes you’ll be in love forever.”

Now Louis didn’t want to fall in love with Harry, don’t get him wrong but… He yearned to know what colour the boy’s eyes were, to see the emotions embedded in them. Searching for feelings was so much easier when you looked in someone’s eyes.

“So,” Harry said, clapping his hands together. Louis frowned, missing the warmth that Harry’s hand made on his arm. “I’m supposed to train you.” Louis detected something in the super-human’s voice but didn’t mention anything.

“Yeah, so… what am I doing with you?” Louis scuffed his Adidas trainers on the floor. He looked up when Harry didn’t respond. The invisible boy’s hands shaking slightly.

“Sorry… right,” he strode past Louis and went over to his bag. He grabbed a water bottle and hair tie out of the Nike bag and came back. Louis watched in amazement as the boy turned the hair tie invisible and brought his hands up to, supposedly, where his head was. “Um,” he squeaked, and for a boy who Louis presumed was only two years younger than him, he was very shy.

“It’s okay,” Louis said smiling, “take your time.” This seemed to please Harry as he fiddled with a ring on his finger. Harry directed him to stand right in front of a mirror. “So, what? Do I just stare at myself?” He joked.

“I know that the other boys’ powers are much cooler than mine.” Louis had to strain himself to hear Harry’s whispered confession and he wished he didn’t. Louis turned to look at the taller boy. One again he longed to see his face, it was so hard to even guess what the boy was thinking.

“I didn’t mean that.”

“But you thought it.” Louis stayed silent. “I know you did because you’re wondering what my power can teach you. Well, I don’t know either.” He sounded stressed and Louis didn’t like it. “Simon was the one who told me to teach you something which I can offer and I am none the wiser than you.” Even though sounding distraught, Harry still spoke slowly.

“No, Harry. Simon’s not an idiot. Your power is just as imp-“

“But is it? I can’t fight, I can’t even walk on my own two feet let alone beat someone up. I literally am the useless one, Louis.” Harry crumbled at that, sliding to the floor. Louis followed, legs bent in a v shape.

“But you’re wrong, H.” Louis trained his eyes forwards, looking at the wall. “What I see is protection,” he didn’t know why he felt the empowering force to make Harry feel better. “You’re always there, aren’t you?” He felt Harry nod. “And you’ve literally got abilities that protect not only yourself but others. You’re very valuable Harry, I doubt they- I mean we, would survive without you.”

“I…” Louis turned his head, Harry’s sniffles coming into play.

“I’m the least valuable. Just some giant liability.” Louis scoffed and kicked his shoes on the ground. He felt a hand tugging at his by his side. He looked down to see Harry’s right hand holding his left, timidly.

“I think that you’re protection too.” Louis looked to where Harry’s eyes should have been, “And I’m going to teach you how to protect us, protect me.”

And so they did. Harry seemed rather graceful when invisible and he told Louis that it was down to nobody seeing him. Louis felt for the boy when he told him that and tried extra hard to please him. Harry had Louis create protective rings of fire around him, allowing for Harry to push his force field to him.

As the hours dragged, Louis found himself trying to make the boy laugh. After falling over twice, Louis found out that Harry had a giggle, the most glorious and uplifting sound Louis had ever heard. He aimed to hear it constantly.

At 5pm according to the wall clock, Harry fell to the ground and giggled loudly. Louis looked to him and smiled.

“I’m sorry, let me try one more time.”

“No, Lou, you’re failing!” The boy said between giggles. Louis would have been offended but he couldn’t hold himself to that. Harry’s giggles were just heavenly. And besides, he was shit at the current exercise.

They had been trying to perfect a team combo between the two of them or something. Harry would exert a force field and Louis would project his flames over the shield to make it a protective sphere of fire. Of course, Louis was having difficulty.

“C’mon, lemme try some more!” Harry stood up from the ground, wobbling. Louis’ smile remained fixed.

“No, no. You need to rest or something.” Louis sighed but nodded.

“Whatever Princess wants.” Louis smirked as he heard Harry’s squeak, so different from his usual deep voice. “Now come on, let’s go eat dinner.

 

* * *

 

“And then, then Captain America and Thor use this really cool-“

“Stop eating with your mouth full, Niall” Liam scolded. Niall pouted but stopped talking. Louis scoffed at this, earning a glare from Liam. Harry sat by Louis’ side this time. However, he had reverted back to being all invisible besides from his band. Louis hated how shy Harry was, and he felt he was only taking baby steps to realising why he was the way he was.

The silence was filled by the team members slowly eating. That was until the TV turned itself on, signalling an important broadcast.

_“Members of the public today were in horror as Lloyds Bank on Maple Street was robbed by ten armed men earlier today. Police were called to the building not long after midday as a passer-by noted a bright yellow light emitting from the bank._

_The Police stated that the group was led by a man who is thought to be Zayn Malik, a wanted petty thief from Bradford. Reports say that Malik was armed and dangerous._

_The group, led by Malik, also included Shahid Khan, a fellow friend of Malik and Nationwide bank robber._

_Sgt Wilson of the Met Police said, this afternoon, “Whatever Malik wanted, he got. Our men are working around the clock to track him down. He doesn’t stand a chance of getting away from us.”_

_However, it seems that Malik has more up his sleeve as only an hour ago a video went viral with Malik taking centre stage and proclaiming:_

_“The world is scared. Scared of science, scared of the unknown. I have both of those, and I intend to use them wisely. I know there are those who oppose me, but I will have what I so dearly desire, it’s only a matter of time.”_

_Our chief-“_

“Hey! Why’d you turn it off?” Niall gawked at Louis but the brunette didn’t listen. He stood still, fists clenched, little sparks igniting.

“What do you think he wants?” Louis felt Harry’s presence before he head him. He shrugged. “We’ll stop him.” And boy did that boy sound unsure.

“We will.” They also quickly turned to Simon’s voice. “Time is running out, so we best get off to the Simulator.”

“Simulator?” Louis asked, being dragged along the corridor by Niall.

“Yes, Mr Tomlinson. The Simulator.”


	3. Still Got Scars On My Back From Your Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, aren’t you going to tell us whose it is?” Louis asked. There came no response and he growled. This wasn’t fair. How would they be prepared if they didn’t know-'
> 
> Song: Immortals, Fall out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr me: larrywellingtoncurse

**Still got scars on my back from your knife**

_“Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much”_

_― Helen Keller_

* * *

“Simulator?”

“Bloody hell, Louis. Didn’t know your power was being a parrot.” Louis smacked Niall up the side of his head, earning a yelp from the Irish lad.

“Whatcha do that for?” He whined. Louis ignored him in favour of staring in awe at the room they had just entered.

The Intelligence Room on the 5th floor was not necessarily what Louis had expected from the room. Inside was a small room filled with computers, TV’s and all the other gizmos that Louis had no idea of their use. Behind them, sheltered by large glass panelling usually found in Police Stations, was a huge metal room. In the centre stood a single red button. The ground was sectioned off into five separate areas with large metallic dividers and ditches to separate them. Each sectioned had a large coloured spot at the back, furthest away from the red button. Green, Blue, Silver, Red and Yellow head bands lay to the right of where Louis stood.

“Welcome to the Simulator, #1.” Louis turned to see two women, both effortlessly attractive. The one who had spoken had a warm smile on her face, her big brown eyes radiating a mother like tone. She held out a carefully manicured hand to Louis who shook it lightly. “Sophia Smith, the secretary.” She introduced herself. Louis smiled. “This is our Simulator genius and technician, Paula.” She directed her hand to the other woman, a bottle blonde with big blue eyes. She wore a pair of thick framed glasses which took up most of her face.

“Hey.” She didn’t shake Louis’ hand but she had a strong, thick southern American accent. Louis watched as she smiled slightly at him, tugging on her turtleneck softly. “Well, Soph, you tell ‘em what to do.” Paula then went over to the Simulator and started up. She furiously tapped many buttons and Louis was entranced.

“Right, lads.” Louis concentrated back on Sophia. The woman was smiling, her eyes occasionally flitting to Liam. The buff loser, as Louis aptly named him, had a small blush forming on his cheeks. Louis would have laughed but Sophia started to speak. “This here is the SyTron 5,000. It’s a state of the art training facility that places you, or super humans, into an ulterior dimension allowing you to experience real life events without being actually out there. Of course the aim of this is to improve what you’ve already learnt and increase team power and overall abilities.” She started to walk, motioning for the boys to follow. “These headbands are fitted with communication devices allowing you to speak to all your team mates on a frequency that only the most technical devices can hack. They also have heart rates and health stats so that we back here at HQ have the low down on your current state.”

“Sick.” Niall said under his breath, Louis nodded in affirmation.

“We will be putting you through a series of tests.” The Simulator turned to life, a loud whizzing noise tumbling through the boy’s ears. “The first test will be a general ‘take out the bad guy’ round in which all four of you will have to use your ow power to take down an enemy. The next four rounds will be fear tests.” Louis stopped walking at this, eyes widening. He felt Harry tense from where he was behind Louis. Louis felt his arm backwards, hand coming into contact with Harry’s invisible shirt. He patted it, hand rubbing against Harry’s soft stomach. The boy let out a breath from behind him.

Louis’ mind immediately went to his own fears after he thought of Harry. He wondered what he feared. Ever since he was a little boy he’d never really worried about anything like that… He remembered feeling annoyed after watching the Dementors in Harry Potter or the Fear Toxin in Batman: Begins that he didn’t know what to fear. Most people would’ve been happy but not Louis. He wanted to know his weakness.

“What do you mean?” It was Liam who queried the tasks.

“What I mean is that each one of you will have to face your fear and you’ll have to use team work to save one another. Good luck.”

* * *

 

“Frickety Frack, can’t feel me ball sack.” Niall jumped around, adjusting his lower regions in his Irish green suit. Louis snorted, fixing his red headband over his head, suddenly being able to hear what the other lads were saying under their breaths. Liam was grumbling about Sophia looking more attractive than usual and Harry was complimenting everyone quietly, saying how good they looked. Louis felt his heart expand at the cute nature of the boy.

“Boys.” Simon’s voice fell over the intercom. They were in a small chamber to the side of the Simulator with lockers, water and benches, looking more like a locker room at school than a place for people with super powers. “I hope you’re ready. I know you haven’t had much training Louis but you’ll be fine.” Louis nodded, not really feeling fine at all. He could barely master the combo moves Niall taught him, his strength was only adequate according to Liam and he was constantly on fire so he wasn’t really protecting anyone let alone himself and Harry. “Harry.” Simon said, his voice turning soft. “You’ll need to be somewhat visible for the team exercises.”

“Okay.” His deep voice whispered. Louis looked on sadly as Harry’s arms, legs and waist came into view. Louis averted his eyes when they landed on the impressive bulge in Harry’s silver suit. Its play time, not gay time, he thought.

“And Louis.” Louis looked up, even though Simon wasn’t in the room. However, he was surprised to see that the others hadn’t reacted. “They can’t hear me, just you.” The other boys stood up, walking over to the door to the Simulator room, wearily eyeing the red alarm above the door, soon to turn green when they could go in. “It’s your call for when it’s over.” Louis was confused. “You say the word and they’re out. If it gets too dangerous or you’re not in control, I want you getting them out of there. You hear me?” Louis nodded, gulping. “It’s your duty as a leader to keep them safe, so make sure you do.”

Louis looked over to the other three lads and frowned slightly. Niall was zipping from spot to spot, his teleportation going crazy. Liam was bouncing from foot to foot, his fists clenched. Harry, on the other hand, stood still. Well, from what Louis could tell Harry was still. He imagined that the boy’s eyes were probably flitting back and forth. His hands were wrung in front of him as usual and was fiddling with his four rings. He wondered briefly what eyes would suit Harry. He didn’t have an answer.

“All right. Let’s go.” Sophia said, the alarm going green and the doors lifting. Louis gulped but stepped through into the Simulator arena. All four went to their designated area, warming up a little. Louis watched as Liam threw some punches in the air, elbows high. Next to him in the green area was Niall, moving from spot to spot super-fast, muttering stuff from under his breath. Next to Louis was Harry, little projections of silver pushing out from his hands. Louis had never seen his force field power in full action but he knew it must be impressive if he was able to protect all four of them.

“Guys. First round is general beating the shit of our fake guards. Everything you will experience is real. And I mean it. It may be a Simulator but if you get hit, you’re hit.” Louis watched as the others gulped.

“Stay woke, lads.” Niall said. Louis chuckled slightly, feeling nervous about what the next hour would entail.

* * *

 

 _“Round One- Initiate_ ,” a female voice overhead said. The barriers behind them starting to spin in a circle around them, the force generating a lot of wind. “ _Begin_.” The scenery changed instantly to a green open space. Trees surrounded them and the sound of birds could be heard above. There was even a slight breeze.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a man launched himself at Louis. Louis shouted, thudding to the ground as the man brought his fist up. Luckily, Louis had caught up, flaming his fist up and into the face of his attacker. The man screamed and reeled off of him. Louis clicked his knuckles and began.

Soon enough, more and more men arrived causing Louis to initiate his training. He set fireballs left right and centre, making sure that he wasn’t attacked. He looked over quickly to the others. Niall was disappearing every second and coming back to smash the enemy in with his fists, Harry was being invisible and only knocking the enemy out by their own faults whilst Liam was full on hitting them.

“Liam. Complete.” Louis watched as Liam finished the last of his attackers, letting out a large breath. This moment of looking caused Louis a second though as an attacker grabbed him by the throat. Louis yelped a bit, eyes watering. He tried bringing his hands up but the man had lift him high up. Louis knew he wasn’t real but also knew that if he stayed like this any longer he’d die.

“Light ‘em up, Lou.” He heard Niall shout. And so he did. He felt his whole body set on fire, only the suit remaining un-flamed. His enemy’s eyes widened in fear as he dropped Louis. Louis managed to stay grounded and found himself floating.

“Sick.” He sent a large ball at his final attacker and was relieved when the guy fell to the floor dead.

“Good job, boys.” The other lads nodded, all looking rather out of breath, just like Louis. Liam set Louis a smug look when Louis looked his way. The smaller lad frowned a bit, annoyed that Liam was still an arrogant dick.

_“Round Two- Fear Test.”_

“Wait, aren’t you going to tell us whose it is?” Louis asked. There came no response and he growled. This wasn’t fair. How would they be prepared if they didn’t know-

“HOLY SHIT.” Louis spun around and saw Niall edging away from his area. He fell into Louis’ eyes wide in panic. “Make it stop.” It was at this point, that Louis heard it. That voice coming from somewhere in the room.

_“Niall…”_

The lights suddenly went out, causing them all to cuss. Louis stomped his foot down, annoyed.

_“I can see you, Niall.”_

“Niall, I’m standing right next to you.” Louis lit a finger, the flame being the only source of light. “Everyone walk to me. Now.” He heard the other two move towards him. He searched for Niall on the ground, helping him up carefully. The blonde was shivering, his eyes wide with fear and his lip quivering. “Who is it?” Louis asked.

 _“It’s me. Your good old pal.”_ The voice creaked through the room. Louis shuddered, not knowing where it came from. The other two had managed to reach them, Harry’s hand coming to reach for Louis’ right. He let him hold it, running his thumb over the other boys’ knuckle.

“Who are you?” Louis asked, voice filled with determination. No answer. “You can’t hurt us.” Nothing. Louis looked to the others. Liam was holding Niall, his face just as confused as Louis’ was.

 _“But I can.”_ A gust of wind put out Louis’ flame. He groaned in annoyance, trying to light up again, only… he couldn’t.

“Louis, the flame.” Niall trembled. Louis nodded even though no one could see him but he failed again.

“It’s not working…” Louis said quietly.

 _“I could get any one of you now.”_ Louis’ grip tightened on Harry’s hand, the taller boy’s other hand coming up to grab at Louis’ right bicep, tilting his body into Louis’. Louis instinctively ran his left hand up where Harry’s back would be, feeling the taut muscles tense and then relax.

“I think we’re safe.” Louis said. How wrong he was. Niall’s scream pierced through his ears immediately after he spoke.

“SHIT. FUCK.” Liam shouted. Louis couldn’t see where anyone was, only felt Harry who was breathing quickly. “Niall!” Louis panicked, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. “Louis! FUCKING DO SOMETHING!” Niall’s continuous screams reverberated around the round and Louis felt ill. He didn’t know where anyone was, he didn’t know what was happening and his flame wouldn’t work because he wasn’t pro- hang on…

“Harry.” The figure next to him jumped at being addressed. “Bubble us.” Harry seemed to understand as soon a feeling of complete safety wafted over the three. Harry’s force field was easily immune to all matters. This meant that Louis was able to light up. He flicked his fingers and the sharp flame came. He nodded to Harry and sent another flame into the air, lighting up the whole room.

Niall was in the corner, a dark figure looming over him. His whimpers could be heard as the figure repeatedly stalked around him.

“Hey. You fucker.” The figure looked up but it was too late. Liam had pounced on him, slamming a fist into the figures face. A deep howl erupted and the figure disappeared into the floor. Liam let out a heavy breath, turning to Niall and lifting him up. The blonde encased him in a tight hug, whispering his thanks.

The lights came up, finally everyone was able to see. Harry released his force field, slumping into Louis a bit, his hands remaining on the smaller lad. Louis looked to him with worry.

“It makes me weak sometimes. Feel so cold after using it.” He explained to Louis, shivering. Louis’ arm around his waist tightened, pulling him closer.

 _“Round Three- Fear Test.”_ The ominous female voice called out. Louis looked to Liam who nodded, still out of breath.

It was silent for a few minutes, nothing happening. That is until the scenery around them changed. Louis stared in wonder as he suddenly became back at secondary school. The lockers covered the corridors edges and boys and girls pushed past him. He looked for the others, only seeing that they had gone. Suddenly, he heard a commotion.

He walked down the hall to find the source of the noise and saw it. A large burly lad was right up in Liam’s face, a snarl evident on his lips.

“Why don’t you fucking fight me back, you pussy?” He threatened, pushing Liam back by the shoulders. Louis stepped forward, ready to push him off but Liam just attacked. He repeatedly punched the lad in the sides, ignoring his protests of surrender, his whimpers escaping his mouth.

“Liam!” Louis turned to see Harry and Niall running towards him, Niall with shock on his face. “Stop him, Louis!” Louis looked back to Liam, seeing that his offender was on the floor, Liam relentlessly hitting him. Louis knew he had to act.

Quickly he sent a fireball at Liam. Like a wild animal, the taller lads’ eyes shot to his and narrowed. Louis gulped.

“Lay off him mate, yeah?” This only seemed to anger Liam as he charged at Louis, pinning him to the lockers, anger in his brown eyes. Liam’s strong hand wound up to clasp Louis by the neck, the smaller lads feet off of the ground. Louis gasped, annoyed that he’d been in this position before. He tried to light his team member on fire a bit but to no avail.

“I’ll kill you.” Liam said. “I’ll kill all of you.” He shot a dirty look to the other two members who were being held back by random boys. “But you first.” Liam clenched his fist causing Louis’ windpipe to start to close. Louis spluttered, his breathing becoming erratic.

“Liam…” He coughed, eyes bulging, hands coming up to try and pull away Liam’s. “This isn’t you, man… You’re not them.” Louis tried. Liam only squeezed harder. “We’re a team…. I’m not like them…” He felt his pulse slow down, black spots hitting his eyes again, his mind wandering.

“LIAM. STOP.” Louis fell to the floor, gasping and clutching at his throat. He wiped his eyes, throat on fire. He looked up meekly and saw Liam floating in a silver bubble, eyes wide with shock. He looked at Louis, guilt swept across his face. Louis nodded slowly, gulping even though it pained him to do so. Louis felt arms around his waist, pulling him up on to his own two feet. “Sorry… so sorry I wasn’t quick enough, I panicked.” Louis petted the boy whose face buried itself in his neck.

“Shush… its okay.” Louis whispered, throat raw.  Niall joined in them, forcing himself into Louis’ side. Liam was let down from the bubble. He didn’t look at Louis and Louis didn’t force anything, he knew that Liam felt the guilt.

_“Round Four- Fear Test.”_

“He hasn’t had time to recover!” It was surprisingly Liam who shouted that, fist slamming into one of the walls. Louis brushed him off. In the real world there would be no time to recover.

The pause between transitions was the longest to date. All four looked around, worried of what to come. It was between Louis and Harry. Louis had a feeling he would be last so he kept his eyes on Harry. The invisible lad appeared to be nervous. His hands twisting around his coloured rings.

After what appeared to be forever, it happened. A short gasp alerted Louis. He turned to Harry who was standing by the wall, arms in front of him.

“Don’t look at me!” He cried. Louis looked on in confusion until it all became apparent. Harry’s invisibility was wearing off, they were seeing him for the first time. Harry sobbed, hands coming up to cover his face. Louis looked away to another corner only to see Harry there again. “I’m… DON’T LOOK.”

Harry was everywhere. Everywhere and crying.

“Please. Stop it. Don’t look at me.” Louis felt useless, he tried averting his eyes but more and more of Harry was becoming invisible. “Louis! Please. You can’t see me like this… Not like this. Please… Please, Louis!” The pain in his voice was what caused Louis to act.

“Close your eyes.” The other two looked at him. “Now.” They did as Louis said. Closing his eyes, Louis took a deep breath. “It’s alright, H. No one can see you now. No one is watching.”

After minutes of crying, Harry sobs eventually died down. Louis’ eyes remained closed, not daring to look at the fragile boy.

_“Round Five- Fear Test.”_

Louis opened his eyes and relaxed. Harry had become invisible again and it broke Louis’ heart to see that he refused to show even his arms, just his silver band. Louis sent the boy a reassuring smile in hopes that he conveyed a clear message, _we didn’t look, and we’re still here for you._

“Last one lads.” Niall said, all of his previous enthusiasm diminished from the day’s events. Louis grunted, his mind wandering to what could come and strike fear into his heart.

He wondered whether it would be something like the other had seen. Something like a family member attacking him or a giant wasp or something weird like that. In all honesty, Louis had no idea, and that’s what frightened him the most.

“Hello Louis.” If any part of Louis could forget the fire burning through his veins, he would have frozen. The voice was edged with venom, cold and sharp, echoing around the room. “Long time no see, eh?” Louis forced himself to turn round, glaring at the person in front of him.

“Louis?” He heard Harry’s whimper from behind him but didn’t look back, couldn’t look back.

“Zayn.” Louis said, bluntly. Zayn smirked at him, his angelic face looking perfect as usual. Louis really should have expected his fear to have been his ex-best friend but deep down he wished it wasn’t.

“Nice friends you’ve got.” Zayn went on a prowl, chuckling as Louis refrained from following him, only cautiously watching him with his eyes, following his every move. Zayn was wearing a similar suit to the rest of them, yet it was yellow and Louis was keen to see his power. He looked to the other lads. They appeared to be frozen, eyes wide with fear yet body’s unable to move. “Look at you, aren’t you cute?” Zayn pinched Niall’s cheeks, the Irish lad frozen in fear. Louis tensed, flames flicking from the tips of his fingers. “Oh wow, so strong!” Zayn flicked one of Liam’s biceps, cackling with laughter when Liam flinched. “And you.” Louis gritted his teeth and watched as Zayn walked over to where Harry’s silver band was. “Thinking I can’t see you… But I can _hear_ you.”

“Louis…” Harry whimpered again.

“Louis!” Zayn mocked, turning back to face the fire man. “Why are they crying to you? Huh?” Louis bit his tongue, refusing to say anything. “How could you save them?”

“He’s our leader, that’s why.” Curse Niall and his downright loyalty. Zayn sent a murderous look at the boy.

“Your words say one thing but your mind says another.” Louis stood still. What was Zayn talking about? “I’m on about the fact that your thoughts are so loud and so scared I’m feeding off of them.” Louis’ eyes widened. Suddenly Zayn turned to Niall and twisted his finger. Niall’s body soon started turning. “But what if I thought for you?” The Irish boys eyes widened and suddenly he was mouthing at nothing, face pale, gasping.

“Louis.” Liam said, struggling against the invisible mind prison he was in. Louis etched forward a bit. Zayn looked at him from the corner of his eye, smiling menacingly as Niall whimpered, whispering out ‘no’s’ and ‘please’.

“He won’t stop me.” Zayn twisted his finger faster, Niall’s groans becoming increasingly louder.

“Louis!” Liam said again. Louis stared, his flame flickering but unable to do anything. He gaped and opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Louis! Fucking finish him!” Louis gulped, Zayn cackled.

“He’s pathetic, he can’t stop me.”

Niall’s body convulsed, tears striking his face. He looked at Louis, silently begging.

“LOUIS FOR FUCK SAKE.” Louis’ eyes darted from Liam to Zayn and he felt his breath quicken. “LOUIS HE’S GOING TO DIE, END HIM.”

“I CAN’T!” Louis shouted back, his whole body coming on fire. Zayn rose an eyebrow, impressed at Louis’ power but didn’t relent. “I can’t… Don’t make me.” Zayn smiled evilly, knowing that Louis wouldn’t and couldn’t kill his best friend. He was too weak. Would rather have his team member die.

“You are pathetic.” Liam spat angrily. Louis finally looked to Harry. Although he was unable to see his eyes he knew Harry was afraid. Stumbling, Louis walked into centre of the room, eyes wet and unable to stop Zayn. His hands found the red button, the only sound in the room was Niall’s choking and spasms.

“End Simulator. Now.” Louis pressed down on the button. Immediately Niall was dropped to the floor and Zayn disappeared. The Simulator room reappeared and the other boys were let loose. Liam instantaneously ran to Niall, helping the now unconscious man up. He sent Louis a dirty look and barged past him, hitting his shoulder and conveying his hatred as he did so.

“Louis!” Harry fell into him, his arms, legs and waist on display. He brought his large hands up to cup Louis’ face but Louis felt nothing. He felt a heavy weight on his chest. A sinking feeling erupting through his body. “Louis?” Harry let go of his face, eyes wide. Louis fell to the floor.

_Would rather watch your team mate die._

Louis couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even think. His eyes began to water. Panicking, he let out a loud sob, hands coming up to his chest and throat. Nothing felt real to him. His whole body shook with sobs and fear. He had no longer any control over his body, just a horrid feeling coursing through him. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. But it wouldn’t.

“Louis…” Harry knelt in front of him. “It’s okay… You’re okay.” Harry spoke, voice slow and deep. Louis took a deep, coarse breath but nothing helped. “Louis, look at me…” Louis shook his head but Harry repeated it. Looking, Louis gasped slightly. There staring back at him were green eyes. The rest of the face was invisible but a concerned pair of green, green eyes looked at him. Louis’ mind thought of one thing instantly.

_The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could, anybody, deny you_

“Feel your clothes, babe.” Louis did as he said, touching his clothes but still staring deep into Harry’s eyes. “It’s real. You’re real. You’re doing well.” Harry’s voice was a constant, keeping him balanced. “Hold on to your top. What’s it feel like?” Louis felt the top.

“Soft.” He coughed out, breathing heavily. Harry let out a small happy sound.

“Soft, yeah? Concentrate on what’s around you, Lou.” Everything. “You know where we are?” Louis nodded. “Remind me where we are, who we are.” Louis’ body shook before he spoke.

“I’m… Louis Tomlinson…” Harry nodded. “And you’re Harry…”

“Styles.”

“Styles… And we’re in the Simulator.”

“Yeah, baby, we are.” Louis stroked his top, feeling the fabric against his skin. “Listen to my voice and take some deep breaths, yeah? Focus on your breathing, tell me what’s going on around us.”

“We smell of sweat.” Harry chuckled and Louis’ breathing slowed down. “I can… I can hear my heartbeat and your voice…”

“Yeah?”

“It’s a good voice.” Harry squeaked a bit. “And I’m hot… So hot.”

“But it’s real, all of this is real.” Louis nodded, concentrating on his breathing and Harry’s deep, soothing voice.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck was that in there?” Liam bombarded them, twenty minutes later in the living area. Niall was in the Hospital Bay, sleeping off the pain.

“Leave him alone, Liam.” Harry said, helping Louis to sit down on the sofa.

“Oh, so you’re taking his side? After he would have let Niall die?” Louis cringed. His anxiety attack had been enough but this…?

“But he didn’t! Did he Liam? He ended the Simulator.”

“For his own benefit.”

“Grow up, will you?”

“I-“

“Stop it right now.” All three turned to see a grumpy looking Simon. The silver haired man stood, arms crossed. “Now is NOT the time for arguing. You are a TEAM.” Harry looked to his feet whilst Liam looked at the wall, biting the inside of his cheek. “What that demonstrated to me today is your lack of teamwork. No one person makes a team. It’s a group activity.” The three of them felt like scolded puppies.

“I’m going to check on Niall.” Liam stormed out of the room, leaving the other two with Simon. The older man sighed.

“Harry… Take Louis to get cleaned up, please.” Harry went over to Louis, helping him up and took him into Harry’s room. Louis looked around, not having spoken since his attack. Harry helped Louis out of his costume, large hands laying soft imprints in Louis’ skin.

“You’ve got green eyes.” Louis said after a while. Harry stopped swabbing at Louis’ cuts and sighed. “I thought brown or blue… Even purple at one point but… They’re so…” _beautiful._ “Green.” He could feel Harry’s blush from behind him.

“Yeah well…”

“Why won’t you show me your face?” Louis turned to him, watching as Harry let his eyes show. Louis felt saddened at the pain shown in those beautiful green eyes. “I… Just hope that it’s not me or…”

“It’s not you.” Harry said, sitting back. “The only person who knows what I look like are Simon and my parents… I’ve always been invisible even before the serum.” Louis’ hand wove its way around where Harry’s neck would have been, feeling short curly wisps at the end. “I don’t like how I look, Louis… And I’m sorry but I don’t want to show you…” Suddenly the boy burst into tears.

“Hey now… It’s okay.” Louis pulled him to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his hair. “You’re beautiful, so beautiful.” Harry sobbed, leaving wet traces on Louis’ bare chest. “If your eyes are anything to go by, someone would fall in love with you instantly.” Harry’s head lifted up, only his wet, green eyes visible. He sniffed. Louis smiled slightly, hand coming up to wipe away a tear. “So beautiful.” He whispered. Harry opened his mouth to speak when someone walked in.

“Simon wants you to see this.” Paula said, eyeing the two suspiciously. Louis watched as she walked out, trying to figure the blonde haired, blue eyed girl out. She was familiar… But how?

 

* * *

 

“Bank robbery.” Simon said. “This time, we know when and where it’s going to happen.” Louis looked at the other three boys. “Tomorrow morning, you put your differences aside. You man up, work as a team and take Malik’s henchmen down, we clear?” They all nodded, tired and exhausted.

“And Louis.” Simon pulled him to one side after the others left, Louis having to let go of Harry’s hand. “Your team comes first.” Louis looked him dead in the eye. “Malik is NOT your team. He is NOT your friend. He is a traitor and a liar.” Louis sniffed. “Now act upon that brave heart I know… Before it’s too late.”

Louis walked out of the room, nodding his head at Simon’s words. He needed to up his game. This wasn’t about him. This wasn’t about what he had with Zayn. This is about them. He watched as the others said goodnight and went to bed, Harry’s eyes reappearing to give Louis’ a longing glance before he entered his room.

This was about his Team. And he was the Leader, the one who makes the calls.

“Get your head in the game, Tomlinson.” He said, clicking his fingers, flame appearing. “Take this bitch down.”


	4. If You're Coming My Way, Just Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And finally, Louis.” The red briefcase was opened and… “This is your weapon.” Louis stared at it blankly. Out of the briefcase was pulled a red object that was about the size of a Beats Pill speaker and in Louis’ honest opinion, looked shit.'
> 
> Song: How You Like Me Now, The Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr me: larrywellingtoncurse

**If you're coming my way, just don't**

_“When your desires are strong enough, you will appear to possess superhuman powers to achieve.”_

_― Napoleon Hill_

* * *

 

“WAKE UP!” Louis jolted from his deep slumber to see a frazzled and panicked looking Niall on top of him. Louis blinked quickly a few times before he shoved the blonde off of him.

“What the hell do you want?” He asked, peeling back the bed covers and walking over to his wardrobe, trying to find some suitable clothes. Niall stood up fast, eyes wide with fear. “Niall…”

“It’s Malik!” Louis stopped searching through his wardrobe and turned to his teammate. “He’s taking hostages at the Central Bank!” Louis froze for a moment before slamming his hand on the button besides the dresser, his suit coming out of the metal wall, ready for action.

“Round the rest up and meet in the meeting room. I’m sure Simon knows.” Niall nodded and raced out of the room, his speed working well. Louis sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to expect.

He was tired, so very tired. He hadn’t slept well thanks to thoughts of what Zayn might do and he didn’t trust his abilities that much. It was all too much really. However, he didn’t have time to ponder as he knew that innocent people’s lives were at risk.

Zayn clearly was not himself. This was not the man that Louis grew up with, not his brother. His true brother would never put other’s lives at risk at the expense of money…

* * *

 

“Here are your communication devices.” Paula handed out to the four tired lads. Louis examined the little red piece and smiled at the small 28 painted in black. 28, the day he joined the team… “And now for your special bits.” This caught Louis’ attention as he watched the blonde pull out four briefcases and lay them on the table. She smiled tightly at Niall who was bouncing excitedly. Liam patted Niall’s back lightly, the Irish lad having recovered well from his experience in the Simulator. Sophia giggled besides Paula, the latter remaining stoic.

“Niall.” Niall looked up and took a step forward, eyes watching the green briefcase which was now in Sophia’s hands. “For you I’ve got some nunchucks for you.” Niall wooed quietly causing Harry to chuckle from his invisible place besides Louis. “They’re reinforced with only the strongest but lightest fibre to ensure that when you jump from place to place they aren’t going to slow down your speed.” Niall took the Irish green nunchucks from their case and beamed at them. He tossed them from hand to hand before laying them in his right. He spun them around and watched in awe as they went quicker than he imagined. He spun them again, only to knock himself in the head with them. Harry snorted but stopped abruptly and Louis knew he was blushing.

“Ow.” Niall said, rubbing his eye. Louis nodded approvingly at the sticks before turning back to the others.

“Liam.” Paula laid out the blue briefcase and opened it. Liam frowned.

“A baseball bat?” He looked to the other three for support but Louis just shrugged. Liam took the bat out and stared at it, passing it between his hands.

“Yes. A bat.” Paula grunted, pushing her glasses up and glaring at Liam. Louis raised his lip in slight disgust at her. He didn’t like her. “It’s stronger than you, so when you hit the enemy they’ll get it good.” Liam gave the bat another look before stepping away from the group and walking over to a window. “Liam… What’re you-.”

A loud smash echoed through the room. Liam smiled at the broken glass and tossed the bat in the air, catching it with one hand. “Sick.”

“Those were top of the art protective windows!” Paula raged, her face getting red.

“Well… Looks like the bat works then!” Louis smirked as Liam returned to his spot and even went as far as giving him a fist bump. Liam seemed surprised but smiled softly afterwards. Baby steps.

“Right…” Louis smiled a fake smile at Paula and waited for Sophia to continue. The brunette opened Harry’s silver briefcase. Louis felt Harry shift and his body press closer. Louis’ hand wandered to grab Harry’s, smiling slightly when he felt the familiar feel of the invisible boys’ large hands.

“Harry, we’ll need to see your arms, sweetheart.” Sophia said, pulling out some items. Louis’ thumb rubbed Harry’s hand and then let go as Harry made his arms visible. “These here are some speakers.” Harry picked them up and then put them back down.

“Speakers…?” Louis smiled at Harry’s confused voice, wanting to see his little confused face. “No offense, Sophia, but… Why do I have speakers?”

“Because they’re not just speakers, obviously.” Paula barged in, picking one up. She flicked one on and a small beep sounded. “What these do is allow you to transmit your shields over distances. If you place these speakers down in a room and stand away from them you’ll be able to pass your energy through to them to create a triangle of protection. Thus enabling you to safely protect the other lot without being that close to them.” Harry’s body moved and Louis assumed he was nodding. “So we’re doing you a favour seeing as you’re a bit of a liability.”

“Watch it.” Louis seethed quickly, hand going up to press on the small of Harry’s back.

“It’s okay, Lou. It’s kind of true.” Harry whispered, turning into Louis’ side. Louis sent daggers at Paula but stepped back. Harry picked up his speakers and attached them to his belt.

“And finally, Louis.” The red briefcase was opened and… “This is your weapon.” Louis stared at it blankly. Out of the briefcase was pulled a red object that was about the size of a Beats Pill speaker and in Louis’ honest opinion, looked shit.

“Thanks…” Louis went to pick it up but Sophia held him back.

“I’m surprised at how little faith you have in me, Louis.” She smirked at him. “This is a heat rod.” Ignoring Harry’s giggle, Sophia continued. “It’s designed to magnify your heat and just like your fireballs, can be sent off in the enemy’s direction. However, the best bit is how it comes back. Just like a boomerang it will immediately fly back to the hottest source in the room which, unless you’re on the sun, will always be you.”

“Epic,” he grabbed it and jumped a bit when the stick elongated, making it into a spear like weapon.

“It can also be used in duelling circumstances.” Louis nodded and watched as the stick warmed up under his palm. “Now the usual natter. Your suits have the communication devices in, we can sense your heart rate and health. In addition we have these,” Paula handed out four pairs of contact lenses to the group. “These will enable you to see heat signatures in the dark. Obviously, don’t look at Louis when you do so. That’ll be a lot of red. This means you can work in the dark using thermal energy.”

The group nodded and put in the contacts. Louis cringed a bit at the feel but got used to it quickly. They watched as Cameron came in the room, smiling wide.

“Ready for the best bit?” They all looked at each other, unsure as to what it could be. “Follow me to the basement.”

As they arrived in the dark and gloomy pit, Cameron turned the lights on. They only flickered for a bit until they revealed a lair much like that of Batman’s.

“Holy shit.” Liam nodded at Niall’s exclamation. They walked further until Cam came to a computer system. He typed in a few codes before the floor in front of them lowered, a circular platform rising from it. On it stood two vehicles. “Fuck.” Everyone once again agreed with the Irish lad.

“This here is the SyMobile, equipped with state of the art technology, weaponry and navigation. It’s trustier than any vehicle on the planet and most likely more able than the Batmobile.” Liam walked over to the black vehicle and ran a hand over it. “It’s voice activated and even the newest voice activation technology would have a hard time hacking it.”

“And this?” Cam turned to Harry who was pointing to a sleek red motorbike. Louis fell in love with it instantly.

“That’s the baby of the group. Fastest land vehicle I’ve ever made. It’s got weapons and navigation, just lacks the protection that the SyMo has.”

“I’ll go on this one then.” Harry said, sending a long, silver clad leg over it. Louis was quick to intervene.

“Hey now.” Harry’s body turned to him, hands placed on where his hips would usually be. “You think I’m letting you ride that alone? No way.”

“I can protect myself, Louis.”

“But how’re you going to drive and do that? You know how draining protecting is.” Harry sighed. “I’ll ride it, you sit behind me.” Harry edged back, allowing Louis to set up front, hands playing with all of the buttons.

“We’re taking this beauty,” Niall proclaimed, jumping into the SyMo with Liam. Liam rolled his eyes but took the driver’s seat, eyes in awe as the steering wheel popped out and set in place. He turned on the engine and revved the car, putting it into first and pulling away.

“This is so cool, lads.” Louis smiled at the pure happiness in Liam’s voice over their intercoms. “However, for some fancy ass car, they didn’t make it an automatic. Oh well, I have good clutch control.” Harry giggled from behind Louis. Cam came in front of Louis and Harry and passed over their helmets, matching their suits. Harry turned his whole body invisible, including the helmet so it looked like Louis as the only person on the bike.

“You two ready?” They both nodded, or Louis did, and Cameron walked away, opening up the basement doors. “Good luck, Simon will brief you once you’re on your way.” And with that, Louis pulled away. Harry’s hands wove their way around his waist, helmet pressed tight against his back.

“You okay, H?” Harry rubbed Louis’ hip softly, signalling he was.

The drive out of the basement was quick, Louis swiftly following Team Niam in the vehicle. Shortly after they had driven away from the building, Simon’s voice rang through the coms.

“Morning gentlemen. The Central Bank has been under siege since 9:20 this morning by Malik and his group of thugs. The PD has sent five or so cars down there but the radios have been turned off. The Bank itself is just outside of the centre of the city meaning there should be little to no other civilians. What I want from you is to secure the perimeter, Harry may have to do that, and establish a base. Niall then goes in to assess the area. Once that’s done, LiLo will go in and take them out.”

“Is Malik still there, sir?” Louis found himself asking. He heard Simon sigh.

“Reports say he is. But Louis… Don’t do anything foolish. Harry, I want you to follow Louis, protect him if he needs it, understand?”

“Yes sir.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ back.

“Good. And act like a team this time.” Louis gulped.

“Let’s do this, poo.” Harry said, earning groans from the rest of the team. Louis nodded, determined as he drove down, following Niam. Let’s do this indeed.

* * *

 

The Central Bank was situated in a fairly quiet suburban area away from the hustle and bustle of the main city. However, today, there was chaos. Five police cars stood abandoned by the front, only a few guards keeping the screaming and worrying people behind barricades, worried about their loved ones inside.

The remaining police and a rogue reporter for the newspaper saw Louis coming first. Louis stepped off of the back, hand automatically going to help Harry. It might have looked weird seeing as Harry was still invisible. Louis strode over to the Reporter, nodding at Liam and Niall who had just arrived.

“Sir, I’m-“

“Simon sent you.” Reporter, Nick Grimshaw stated, eyeing at Louis. Louis nodded in affirmation. “This your team?” He asked sceptically. Louis nodded proudly, introducing his team members. Harry only showed his arms and legs for this, but Louis was still proud.

“What’s the low-down?” Liam asked, looking around intently.

“Forty henchmen, twenty hostages. And they got something big in there, believe me…” Grimshaw, looked at the Bank. It looked rather normal considering the hostage situation.

“Right,” Louis said turning to the others. “Haz, set up safety perimeter.” Harry was off quickly. His whole body became invisible and he heard a few gasps from the crowd but chose to ignore them. Pressing on, he went to the alley behind the Bank. CCTV cameras were placed everywhere but luckily Harry was not to be seen. He placed the first speaker behind a recycling bin, turning it on. He felt a surge and his silver energy burst out.

Continuing on he placed the second one closer to the entrance, eyeing wearily the closed door. He ran back to the others, all of that done in three minutes.

“What did that do?” Grimshaw asked, getting annoyed. Louis spoke up.

“He’s set a perimeter, nothing goes in, and nothing gets out.” Grimshaw looked impressed. He turned to Harry.

“Good ol’ Missing in Action,” he chuckled, writing what he said down. Louis eyed him. “Gotta give you lot some names for the paper!” Liam scoffed from behind Louis.

“Nialler, your go.” Niall nodded and grinned a toothy smile. And off he went, in a click.

He appeared inside the bank, on top of one of the statues coming out of the walls. He was in the main computer room of the bank. There were three guards, all eating loudly, looking thuggish. Niall carefully hung from the statue, awaiting one to pass him. Luckily one did. He swept him up in his arms and knocked him out, leaving him to hang from the statue. Niall them jumped to the statue opposite, smirking as the guards all panicked as to where the other man was. Niall dropped to the floor quietly, sneaking up behind the men. He pulled out his nunchucks, swinging them. The guards heard the noise and turned but it was too late. Niall’s nunchucks grappled one of the men by the neck and brought his face down to Niall’s knee, instantly being taken unconscious by the hit. The other guard was more alert but Niall jumped from spot to spot, confusing him. He jumped on his back and brought his weapon down to his neck, pulling it against his throat. The man soon fell to the floor.

“I’m in.” Niall said.

“Get to the computer, it should have the cameras, see were the men are.” Louis crackled voice responded.

Niall interacted with the computer and found that there was a main vault where ten guards were loading money in, another ten patrolling and then twenty in the main reception. Each guarding a hostage, guns in their hands, looking menacingly.

“Found them.” He relayed the information back to the group and jumped back to them. Liam nodded and patted Niall’s back.

“Right, you heard what Simon said. Niam, I want you guys heading to take down the patrolling guards, they will need to be distracted by Niall. Liam, you can take them out. Harry and I will go to the vault and top the ones from getting the money. We meet back together in a safe place and plan the attack on the bigger group.”

“Okay.” His teammates replied.

* * *

 

Harry and Louis head down the corridors, stopping every time a guard walked past. Louis felt Harry’s shield embrace him, remembering what Simon told him to do. They soon came to an entrance opposite of them where an armed guard stood. He didn’t hold a weapon but looked like he could throw a punch. Louis sent a fireball his way, knocking him out instantly. Harry held Louis’ hand tightly as they came to the door.

“Is there a code?” Louis shrugged, placing his hands on the door.

“I could burn through this. How many men are behind it?” Louis asked. The invisible boy stood still for a moment, using his thermal lenses.

“Nine.” Louis nodded.

“As soon as I bust it, create a field around me, love.” Harry’s visible arms stood out in front of his, silver bubbling between them. “Ready?” Louis felt the door begin to melt. He pressed his hands deeper and watched as hot iron gooped from the door. Once a sufficient amount was melted, Louis stood back and shot a large fire ball, breaking the door in half.

Worried calls came from within but Louis was already ahead of the game, taking out 5 enemies inside. Harry was right behind him, Louis feeling the pulse of his shield. The four remaining guards charged at Louis. Louis whipped out his ‘Fire Stick’ and wacked the first one over. Harry was nowhere to be seen so Louis hoped he was in the corner. Louis sent a fireball at thug boy #2 sending him screaming, hands on his burnt face. The first one came back but Louis wacked the hot stick into his gut, sending him tumbling. The third guy was easy enough, the searing pain of the Fire Stick knocking him out. Louis didn’t hear the fourth guy come but jumped in shock as he was frozen behind him, encased in a silver bubble. Harry stood behind him, tattooed arms spread out. He slammed his palms together, crashing the silver bubble into the guard and slamming him to the floor.

“That was hot.” Harry said to Louis. Louis smirked, stepping over to harry.

“Says you, Mr ‘I don’t like hurting people’” he teased. Harry giggled but then pulled a serious face.

“He was going to hurt you.” Louis brought a hand to stroke Harry’s forearm.

“I-“

“We’re done, meet outside main chamber.” Niall’s slightly out of breath voice said. Louis nodded at Harry, dropping his hand and they exited the vault.

“There’s a fucking bomb in there.” Was the first thing Niall said to them as they walked into the corridor. Louis groaned.

“Well, we’ll need to take out the other guards first, out here and then get the other guy. He won’t move.” Louis nodded at Liam’s suggestion. “Niall and Louis should take down the thug by the door, then we go get the others attention. The main guy won’t hit the bomb unless instructed.

* * *

 

Venturing into the room, Louis saw hostages on the floor. There was a glass door in front of them, an armed guard in front of it. He blocked the path. Louis nodded to Niall who smiled. The blonde jump snuck up behind the guard tapping on his shoulder to confuse him. At this point, Louis had snuck up to and they joint assisted a take down, Louis’ fire hands scolding the gunner.

“I’ll grab their attention.” Louis quickly dashed back to the other two who were lying in wait. Soon enough, Niall was sprinting through with a ton of other guards behind him.

“Dual Takedowns lads.” Liam said, pairing up with Niall. “Niall, I want you up top. I’ll summon you down for the takedown.” The Irish man nodded and lept up onto the overhead balcony.

“Harry might not be able to perform takedowns, but he can still use his powers to shield, deflect and attack with.” Louis told the others and Harry. “Save the larger bloke for last, we’ll take him down together.” Louis told Liam directly. The man nodded and off they went, throwing flame balls, swinging nunchucks and baseball bats. Harry aided in the protection. Anytime anyone was under threat his silver threads would appear and protect the others. The guards were needless to say confused. Shortly after they were all taken care of par from the huge guy and the bomber. The huge guy made his way towards Niall but Louis distracted him.

“Hello big boy.” The thug growled at Louis who was swinging the fire stick.

The large thug ran at him. Louis sent the fire stick crashing down on him as he jumped over the thug. However, he soon realised that he was impervious head on. Louis looked to Liam for help but regretted it as he was bulldozed into the wall. He heard Harry’s soft meep from over the thugs shoulder but aimed on burning him. The thug threw some punches at Louis, causing the fire man to spit a bit of blood until Liam pulled him off. Together, with Liam’s strength and Louis’ flame they took him down, Liam snapping the guy’s leg in the process.

“Sorry!” Louis was nearly sent barrelling as Harry’s body folded into his. Harry buried his face into Louis’ neck, mouthing slightly. Louis shivered a bit but ran his hand up the invisible back. “Wasn’t paying attention, he hit you so much.” Louis shushed him, looking to Liam who was sending Niall off to watch the Bomb bloke from the top.

“It’s alright, baby.” Louis whispered to a shaken Harry. “Let me see those eyes?” Louis knew it was a long shot but somehow it worked. Harry’s invisible head lifted up, revealing just his worried looking green eyes. Louis ran his thumb across Harry’s cheekbones, glad that he knew where they were even though he couldn’t see them. “Perfect.” Harry nodded, his eyes disappearing as he retracted himself from Louis.

“Let’s go take down this guy.” Harry said causing Louis to smile.

“I’ll go in first. Niall’s up so he can keep an eye out. Harry will sneak in behind me, Liam, watch the door.” Liam was about to argue but Louis sent him a look. Louis pushed the doors open and walked in, watching the bomb thug carefully.

He had the bomb strapped to his chest, maniacal smile at hand. The hostages all quivered under the tables and Louis felt anger bubbling up, small flames trickling from his hands.

“Ello.” He said to the bomber. He didn’t respond. As he entered the main room he was forced to stand in front to the thug, warily looking around the room. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a swift of yellow. Looking at the thug he noticed the sight yellow tint in his eye, something told Louis that that was Zayn’s fault. The guy didn’t advance on him, so Louis just spoke.

“I know you’re out there, Zayn.” He said, voice cracking a bit at the thought of his ex-best friend.

He saw the little slither of silver twist past him, heading over to the hostages and showing his arms and legs. He then helped them up, making sure that the thugs back was to him. Harry kept the hostages to a crouch and only moved when Louis made a big dramatic moment, calling out Malik. Soon enough, Harry had escorted out the twenty hostages and was heading towards the bomb.

Louis nodded sharply. Harry got and a burst of silver slid round it, encasing it in his shield. Once that happened, Louis sent a fireball at the large thug, his eyes widening in surprise. The bomb being safely keep in the shield didn’t go off as the thug fell backwards. Harry lifted the shield, with the bomb in it and turned to Louis.

“Let’s go-“

“You called?” Louis groaned, turning to see Zayn, clad in a very similar suit to theirs except all yellow. “Hello Louis, and Harry.” Niall dropped down from the ceiling. Zayn paid him no mind. “Let’s have a bit of play, Louis. I’m sure you’re dying to see my power.” Louis clenched his jaw.

“Harry, Niall, get Liam and evacuate the hostages, and disable that bomb.”

“But Lou-“Niall began.

“Go.” Niall scuttled out, calling for Liam. Harry remained.

“Louis…” Louis shot him a look. Harry visibly trembled. “Please.” Louis sighed, his body yearning to be besides Harry. He shook his head, smiling softly at Harry.

“Are you going to listen to the baby, Louis?” Zayn snarled. Louis shot a fireball his way, stunning the Bradford born lad. Louis turned to him.

“Don’t think this is the end.” He sent a large flame surrounding them so that he and Harry could escape.

_Oh, Louis, there’s so much to come_

Louis shook Zayn’s voice out of his head and left the building.

* * *

 

“Just one interview.” Louis turned to Nick Grimshaw and grabbed his voice recorder, crushing it in one hand. He raised his eyebrows challengingly and flamed up, Nick backing off in fear.

“How about that?” Nick nodded slowly. Harry came up from behind Louis, his shielding powers allowing him to touch Louis when he was in full flame. Louis blinked in confusion, he didn’t know Harry could do that. “Are all the hostages done, baby?” He asked the invisible boy. He felt Harry nod and looked to see Nick scribbling things down. “Later, Grimshaw.”

Louis got onto his red bike, ignoring the flashing cameras and screaming people. Harry got on behind him, arms wrapping around him, pressed up close.

“Let’s go home, lads!” Niall cheered, causing the others to laugh at their achievement. Having taken down all of the guards left Malik in a tricky position, next time they’d have him.

 

* * *

 

“We did it, Lou!” Louis smiled as he pulled up a pair of sweats, turning to see Harry standing in the doorway. Louis dried his hair with the towel and chucked it in the washer, leaving him bare chested in front of Harry. If Harry was visible he probably would be blushing. Louis smirked, scratching his chest teasingly.

“Yeah we did.” He sat down on his bed and beckoned the younger lad over. Harry followed his lead and sat down next to Louis. He made his arms, legs, waist and eyes visible causing Louis’ heart to race. “Such pretty eyes.” He noted. Harry’s eyes looked to the ground, hands coming to toy with the thread of his sweatpants.

“Want to see some more?” Harry almost sounded seductive and Louis felt a sudden urge to palm at his crotch. He refrained from doing so and just nodded, a bit too eager for his liking. Harry giggled and turned away from Louis, turning back to reveal a set of plump pink lips. Bearing in mind it was probably a very humorous image of just eyes and a set of lips, Louis was entranced.

“I… We-well tha-that’s nice?” He ended it as a question, Harry smirking behind a second giggle. The younger lad curled up, pulling Louis’ arm over his shoulder, tucking himself away. Louis sniffed, wondering to the God’s what he did to deserve such an honour.

“When I was younger,” Louis sensed Harry was opening up and so drew him closer to his body. “I didn’t have many friends. I mean, yeah I had a few like Will but… I was just that weird kid who liked to wear sweaters that looked like my Nan knitted them. And my mum used to drop me off at school every morning…” Louis rubbed Harry’s side, his hand settling on his waist, stroking at the soft love handles the boy had. “And bullying someone who doesn’t really have a voice was just the ‘in’ thing.” Louis tightened his grip on Harry. “So I just sort of stopped existing… It was better that way.”

“What about your parents?” Louis asked, lying back on the bed, Harry coming to rest his head on Louis’ chest, hand splaying out across it, tracing patterns, driving Louis insane.

“My Mum’s a saint but… No one understood why I did it… Just disappeared without any notification or anything.” Louis nodded and Harry looked up at him, eyes wide and so green, lips flushed and pink. “What about you, Louis?” He fluttered his eyelashes and Louis couldn’t say no to that.

“Just didn’t do well at school and me mam tried, yknow but… It’s hard, especially when I have all my siblings to think of.”

“You have siblings?” Harry’s eyes widened with happiness. Louis nodded.

“Yup, I’ve got six!” Harry listened as Louis talked about his younger siblings with enthusiasm, sharing said enthusiasm tenfold. He told the boy about the two sets of twins, each as mischievous as the other. He talked about how Lottie and Felicite were growing up too quickly for his liking and how he was annoyed he wasn’t there to stop boys coming round.  Louis then listened as Harry told him about Gemma, his older sister who lives in the States, how he misses so much. Oh how he still sees his mum and she knows what he does, proud of him. How he liked his step-dad Robin and occasionally talked to his father.

“Louis?” Louis looked to see Harry’s droopy eyes, lips curled up in a smile. Harry yawned.

“Sleepy time now.” Harry nodded, snuffling into Louis’ chest. Louis panicked a bit, not too sure of what to do, but after Harry pulled Louis’ arm tighter around him, he just fell into place. He pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead, leaving them there longer than normal.

“Night baby.”

* * *

 

_WHO ARE THE SUITED CRUSADERS WHO TRAIPSE AROUND THE CITY?_

_Yesterday afternoon the Central Bank off of Gilmore St was rampaged by violent thugs under the rule of the now notorious master criminal, Zayn Malik. Although it seemed a loss, our saviours came to our aid._

_Dressed in tight fitting coloured suits, four members from an organisation called SyCo came to the rescue. The group was led by who people are calling, The Sun… and no we can assure you he doesn’t like the newspaper. The group consisted of four members each with their own super power. The Sun himself is able to turn himself on fire, a dangerous power at that._

_As hard to believe as it is, this is no lie. Bystanders were at first amazed by a member turning invisible. Aptly named MIA, he turned off his visibility and produced a large protective shield around the Bank._

_The token Irish member of the group who made the crowd laugh with a few comments could only be named as The Leprechaun as he seemed to jump from place to place faster than the speed of light._

_Finally, the last member whose power we have yet to see was called ‘Payne Train’ by The Sun and so naturally that got tagged along._

_With an interview with The Sun himself, lead correspondent Nicholas Grimshaw found out that he is indeed a dangerous player, crushing Grimshaw’s recording device._

_However, is there a soft side to our new leader? He was seen very close to MIA, the later cuddling into the fiery flamers back like a second home._

_More must be revealed when they next come out! Will they stop Malik? And what if they fail? At what cost? Stay tuned to find out more._


	5. Band-Aid's Don't Fix Bullet Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS LATE AND CRAP IDK
> 
> “For the capturing of Malik.” Louis froze. This was today. Today would be the day that he stopped his ex-best friend… “And I want him dead.” 
> 
> Song: The Scientist, Coldplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr me: larrywellingtoncurse

**Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes**

_“Un des moments les plus pénibles de sa vie était celui où, chaque matin, en s'éveillant, il s'apprenait son malheur.”_

_― Stendhal, The Red and the Black_

* * *

 

Waking up besides Harry probably should have been an enjoyable experience for Louis. If they weren’t in the situation that they were now, Louis would wake up at around 9am to the birds nattering outside. He’d stretch, tighten his grip on Harry and then proceed to wake the boy up by sucking his dick. Yes, Louis had soon realised that he had slight feelings for the boy whose face he’d never seen in his life. There was something about him that just attracted him. Louis knew that in an alternate universe they would be together. If they weren’t superhuman and just normal, they’d meet at a concert or something along those lines. Harry would bump into Louis and blush causing Louis to instantaneously want him. They’d have a whirlwind romance, fall in love, get married, have sex, and have kids and boom, all good. But this wasn’t some AU and Louis knew of Harry’s trust issues. He just wished he would open up.

Alas, in an AU waking up next to Harry would be utterly splendid. However, Louis had woken up with a loaded gun and really, being shoved up pressed against Harry’s arse was not helping. Louis nearly breathed in one of Harry’s curls but smiled, opening his eyes droopily.

Wait…

Curls…?

Louis’ eyes immediately shut again, breathing heavily. As if he had forgotten that Harry’s invisibility didn’t work when he was sleeping, his subconscious unable to continue to keep it up.

Louis kept his eyes closed but edged closer again, nose finding the soft skin of Harry’s neck. He sighed happily, breathing in the other boys scent. His right arm curled tighter around Harry’s waist, fingers skimming over the slight pudge of Harry’s waist.

“Mm, Lou.” Louis nudged Harry’s neck in response. “Wassthetyme?” Louis chuckled at Harry’s deep morning voice.

“Early, baby.” Harry snuffled back into Louis’ warm embrace. “You’re visible.” Louis said after a few moments, eyes still closed. Louis felt Harry tense immediately, he just hushed him, whispering how he didn’t look, hadn’t seen his face. And this was the truth, Louis wanted nothing more than to see his face but refrained, for Harry.

“Th-thank you… You can open your eyes.” Louis did as he was told, seeing that Harry’s arms, legs, waist, eyes and lips were visible, his face and torso invisible. Louis smiled sadly, mind trained on the fact that Harry had curls, real life fucking curls…

“No problem, we should probably get up.” Louis said, leaning over Harry to check his phone. Strangely he had a text… He’d look at that later. Harry nodded, hand coming up to cover his yawn. Louis smiled dopily at this causing Harry to give him a strange look. “You’re so gorgeous.” Harry’s eyes shot down to the quilt spluttering a few incoherent sentences from his plump lips. “So kissable…” Louis found himself saying. Harry looked up from underneath his eyelashes and Louis found himself gravitating towards the boy. “And your eyes…” The big green eyes looked at him expectantly. This was it, come on Louis… “Nice…” Harry blinked once at him. Well…

“You could have gone with irresistible,” he grumbled. Louis smiled widely, eyes crinkling where his crow’s eyes sat. He brought his hand up to Harry’s neck, the two of them still awkwardly lying in the bed. “At least you’re not on fire.” Louis thought at that. It was true. Ever since he’d been turned he’d been on fire very morning, but this time around, no, he wasn’t. He supposed it was because every night he’d dream of falling, dream of Zayn’s face, his family, what he could have been/had. But last night… No fire.

“Have no reason to be,” Harry bit his lower lip, containing an overwhelming smile. “Listen, err… H… When this is all over and that you want to-“

“Yes.” Louis looked at him startled. Harry’s eyes were wide, happy and his mouth turned into a wide smile, teeth still sinking into that lower lip.

“I… Err… Yeah th-that’s cool.” Louis nodded his head, confirming it more to himself than Harry. Speaking of the devil, when Louis looked up, Harry was closer than expected, both of them now sitting up in the bed. The cover spilled over Harry’s form, just covering his waist. Louis was not prepared for when Harry practically sat in his lap, thighs encasing him.

“Kiss me.”

“I…”

“Kiss me you fool.” Harry giggled at Louis’ fish face. Louis did so, hands coming up to rest on his visible hips, bare and warm. Louis moved in, his breath fanning over Harry’s lips. Harry opened his mouth, eyes fluttering closed and leaning forward, hands pressing into Louis’ chest. Louis revelled in the softness of Harry’s touch on his bare chest, absently softly stroking over his chest tattoo.

“Gladly.” Louis took the final plunge, thin lips meeting thicker ones. It was soft at first, Louis taking it slower than he ever had with any previous kisses. It felt like a first kiss, tentative and intimate. Moving his lips, he opened them, Harry following along. Gripping tighter to the boy, Louis kissed harder, tongue coming out to sweep across Harry’s top lip. The boy moaned, shifting in Louis’ lap. Louis’ tongue delved deep into Harry’s mouth, traipsing over the younger lads teeth and own tongue.

“Louis…” Harry whined after they pulled away, Louis’ mouth coming to where the other’s neck would be. Mouthing and sucking at it, Louis groaned his own response,

“Wish I could see all the marks I’m making, baby.” Harry whimpered, head supposedly tossed back, one hand now tangled in Louis’ hair, the other stroking up and down the older boys chest. Taking control, Louis lowered his hands, finding Harry’s arse and softly squeezing it. Harry moaned, mouth coming down to claim Louis’ again. The younger boy swivelled, hips moving back and forth, the slow drag causing Louis’ dick to fit comfortably between Harry’s arse cheeks, their sweatpants being the only layer stopping Louis from losing all control. Hands wandering again, Louis’ fingers dipped under the waistband of Harry’s sweatpants, the younger boy lifting up allow Louis’ hands to slip under and cup his bum. Louis stroked the soft skin, kissing up the column of Harry’s neck, not needing his eyes to love Harry. He had him memorised and he hadn’t even seen the boy fully.

“Lou…” Harry said, more urgent this time, hand coming to grab at Louis’ chin, the latter splashing kissing wherever he could on the invisible skin. “We should stop… Breakfast.” Louis pulled back, looking to see Harry’s lips looking ravished, red and puffy. He nodded, squeezing Harry’s arse one more time before he patted it, signalling for him to get up. Harry giggled and did as he was told.

Before they left for downstairs, Louis pulled Harry into him, large hands resting on his chest. He kissed the taller boy softly, biting his lip a bit as he pulled back. Harry smiled softly and Louis returned it, something was looking good for once.

* * *

 

 _“Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are”_ Louis smirked into his cereal as Niall continued to sing whilst making some toast, zipping through the room to grab all of his spreads.

“What’re you singing?” Louis asked, pouring more coco pops into his bowl. The cereal box was snatched from his grip not too long after by Harry, causing Louis to pout.

“A song.”

“Wow. Helpful.” Louis said, shovelling food into his mouth.

“Look alive boys.” All four boys sat up as Simon barged into the room followed by Sophia, Paula and Cameron. “Today’s the day.” The room fell silent.

“For what?” Liam asked, pushing his empty plate away from him, stern look on his face.

“For the capturing of Malik.” Louis froze. This was today. Today would be the day that he stopped his ex-best friend… “And I want him dead.”

“WHAT?” Louis stood up, chair falling backwards and clattering to the floor making Harry jump besides him.

“You heard me.” Simon’s facial expressions did not change.

“Kill him? You’ve got to be jokin-“

“But I’m not, Tomlinson.” Louis felt his heart swoop. “I want Malik dead at my door tonight and I want nothing else.”

“You think I’m just going to kill him?” Louis said, a thousand thoughts whirling through his head.

“Seeing as he tried to kill you but was unsuccessful I’d say that its payback, eh?” Louis gulped, fists firing up. “And anyway, who said it’d be you who killed him.” Simon side glanced to Liam who remained seated. Louis looked too, a fit of anger raging through him.

“The fuck if I let him kill him.” Louis said, and he knew he was fully on fire, the heat causing everyone else in the room, par Simon, to flinch. Niall tried to step forward but Sophia warned him off:

“He’s hotter than anything you’ve ever touched before. Don’t get too close. He could burn through even the strongest of metals.” Niall backed off.

“Then I won’t have you on the team.” Louis took in the words. “If you’re going to be a liability I won’t let you out there. There is a containment area in this building fit just for you, my boy.”

“You’re fuckin-“

“This team is more important that your frivolous ideals, Tomlinson. There’s no ‘I’ in team but there’s always an ‘I’ in Louis it seems so grow up.” Simon said.

“I-“

“Don’t.” Louis let out an uneven breath, eyes becoming wet. “Get your act together. You all leave at seven. We know of his whereabouts.” Simon exited the room, Cam following, Sophia and Paula remaining. Louis looked over to Liam.

“You’d do it?” He asked, not being able to even imagine it, let alone say it. Sophia placed her hand on Liam’s arm as he nodded. Louis felt the fire become wilder.

“YOU’D FUCKING KILL HIM WITHOUT ANY TRIAL?” Flames started tossing in the room. Louis felt the silver before he saw it as Harry cocooned him in a bubble, still of fire, still angry.

“Yes.” Liam responded.

“Fuck you.” Louis spat. He turned to Niall who was looking between the two. “You? You’d help?” Niall bit his lip, shaking a bit. He nodded though, eyes looking determined. Louis shook his head in disgust. Finally he turned to Harry, who, out of fear, was completely invisible. “And you?” Louis felt his heart on the line. Harry didn’t show himself, only his wobbling voice cutting through the air sharply.

“Louis… I-“

“Leave it.” Louis turned away from him, anger and betrayal heavy once more. “I thought at least you’d be on my side.”

“Louis!” He felt Harry come closer, the silver wearing off around him. Louis’ fire burnt like a thousand suns, angry and sad, dependant on their moon. He trusted Harry, trusted him to stand by him. Harry was his moon and he didn’t even…“Lemme-“

“NO.” Louis pushed Harry aside, the latter yelping in pain. It was then that Louis’ snapped out of his trance. He was quick to turn to Harry. The boy on the floor, arm visible, a burn staining his skin on the upper part of his left arm. Red and angry in the shape of Louis’ fist. Louis felt sick. He suddenly saw more and more of Harry, his body becoming visible. But what hit Louis the most was his crying, the sobs echoing though the room. “Harry… Baby I’m so-“He made to go and touch him but was suddenly punched by Liam.

Head smacking against the opposite wall, Louis groaned, eyes closing for a bit.

_‘I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart’_

“Back off.” Liam said. Louis stood up, flaming up again. “Don’t touch him again.” The sounds of Niall’s reassuring whispers and Harry’s dry sobs racking through his brain.

“I didn’t mean to.” Louis said, eyes thick with tears threatening to fall. Liam just shook his head.

“Get out, Louis. And don’t come back.”

“What? You’re just going to kick me out?” He stood up, walking over to Harry but froze. He froze because Harry, whose arms were only visible, he flinched… And Louis had never felt more disgusting. “Harry… Baby-I-We…” He looked to Liam for help but saw nothing but sadness in his team… ex-team mate’s eyes.

“Go.” Louis tore his gaze from Liam to look back down at Harry. No legs, no waist, no lips and most importantly, no eyes. Louis found himself nodding, erratically and sniffling.

“I-I want to say something to him…” Niall looked sadly to Liam who after a moment nodded. Louis crouched down, cautiously, like a wild animal was in front of him, which was ridiculous… Because it was Harry.

Harry who, after the short period of time Louis’ known him, has made him feel a whole array of things. Harry who had shown him his legs, arms, waist, lips and eyes, those green eyes he doubted he’d see again. Harry who giggled and smiled so widely, and bit his lip and kissed like… like his kiss could mend a broken heart…

_‘Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start’_

“I’m so sorry.” He said slowly. He stared at where Harry’s eyes would be, sad and wet from his crying. “I… I _never_ wanted to hurt you and I _never_ will again. But you’ll be careful out there, okay?” He found himself wiping away some tears free falling. “And you keep the other boys safe. But I can’t do it, Harry. He’s my best friend, I just can’t go up there and do that. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis jumped at Harry’s sudden voice. “I’m sorry that you haven’t found your release.” Louis nodded sadly and stood up again, coughing away his tears and clearing his throat.

“I… I Lo-“Louis looked to his feet. “I care about you, so much.” Niall smiled softly at Louis. “And I know it’s not much but that burn is an indication of my… feelings.” Liam could feel Liam’s questioning stare but all he concentrated on was staring at Harry. “You let your guard down to get to me and got burnt… So, you cared for me and ended up hurt. No one’s done that to me before… So, thank you.”

“Louis…” Harry’s deep voice cracked.

“Right well… Lads, good luck… I guess…” He rubbed his eyes and nodded once more before leaving the room, trying to block out the sob that was released from Harry.

* * *

 

Once in his room, Louis collapsed to the floor, hands coming to grasp at his hair and tug hard. He fucking messed up. Again. He hurt Harry, he hurt the one thing he most likely loved…

He knew the best option would have been to just go and end it with Zayn but he couldn’t. He couldn’t just throw away years of friendship because someone told him to…

_But Zayn did. Easily._

But why should Louis’ stoop that low? Should he not be the bigger person, take him to a proper trial?

_You don’t know his power._

He was his BEST friend though… Louis wasn’t a murderer…

_You killed those guards without a second thought to their families._

“SHUT UP.” He shouted to no one.

_‘Running in circles_

_Coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart’_

Louis tugged more of his hair, his whole body erupting into flames. He dry sobbed, eyes squinting closed. His phone buzzed besides him. Sniffling, he took it and looked at the screen.

_Mum_

Without second thought he answered.

“Mummy?” He cried into the phone. A breath was taken.

 _“Baby boy?”_ Louis choked a sob, tears falling freely at the sound of his mother’s voice.

“Mum, I… I can’t do it.”

_“Can’t do what, sweetheart?”_

“I messed up… So bad… I hu-hurt him.” He sobbed.

_“Who?”_

“My all.” A silence surrounded them, his mother breathing calming him slightly.

 _“Come home, Louis. Come home… Please.”_ She was now crying and Louis urged himself not to fall into it again.

“Oh-okay…” He finally whispered, his mother’s thank you’s drilling through his mind. They hung up and he stared at the phone for what seemed like a lifetime. Yes… He needed to go home. Home was safe. Home was his mother. Home was his siblings. His dog. His hometown…

But Home was also the boys, was Niall at the crack of dawn laughing. Liam and his strange workout routine. Home was the invisible boy he fell in love with.

Home was Harry.

_‘Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard’_

A knock on the door alerted him out of it. He hoped it was Harry, so badly. It wasn’t, it was Paula. Louis looked at her blankly. She did not smile, only held up a pair of keys.

“Need a lift somewhere?” Louis stood up and followed her out without question, he was going to go see his mother. It would be alright.

They walked out of the room, Louis not looking in on the lounge area and ignoring the soft singing voice of Niall.

They did not speak in the car, only stared at the road straight ahead. Paula’s car was nice and posh, unsurprising for someone who worked for the big company.

Louis took in Paula’s appearance for the first time and frowned. The woman’s bright blonde hair was shocking that he swore he knew someone else like that. A wave of panic suddenly hit Louis.

“Where in America are you from?” Louis asked, knowing full well the answer. Paula… well, the woman smiled menacingly, side glancing Louis.

“Oh, pet.” Her once deep southern American accent twisting into the Geordie accent Louis knew too well. “You fell into this trap, didn’t ya?” Louis first made to get out of the car, finding it locked. He turned but not before a sharp needle was stabbed into his neck, the effects instant.

Louis passed out with the face of Perrie Edwards smiling at him.

_‘Oh, take me back to the start’_

* * *

 

The stereotypical scene of waking up to a bright light hanging above you was just what Louis experienced as he awoke from his abduction. The room around him was nothing like he had been placed in after his fall. He felt disgusting seeing as he was still in his red suit, it probably needed a clean.

This wrong was grungy, dirty, wet and stank of something repulsive. He groaned as his whole body clicked and cracked. He looked down. His hands were clamped down by metal cuffs, his feet too and his chest. He tried pulling his arm free but was only meet with intense pain. He didn’t know where he was, but he knew he was in trouble.

“Ah, awake at last.” Louis groaned at that voice.

“Seemingly so, Zayn.” He responded with as much brava as he could. Zayn smiled dryly, without any trace of remorse. His eyes plagued with yellow, like it had consumed him. Louis shifted again, trying to get a flame but couldn’t.

“Oh I wouldn’t try that, my power’s got you cornered there.” Louis glared at Zayn. “Still haven’t figured it out? Well maybe I will show you.”

_Louis was suddenly in the same room, free and moving. Besides him sat Zayn, his eyes back to their usual dark brown. He was sat in front of the briefcase containing the last serum, the yellow one. Louis watched as Zayn drew back his sleeve, eyes wide with both fear and excitement, looking just like he did when they were children. He opened the briefcase and pulled out the syringe, the yellow serum brighter than any Louis’ had seen before. He watched as Zayn injected it into his bloodstream, his body going rigid immediately. Then he saw the pain. He saw Zayn’s body leap forward and backwards, the yellow toxin attacking his body. Zayn’s body crumpled forward, the serum had set in. The last thing Louis saw before coming back into the room was yellow eyes, and an angry face._

From across the room, a single red hot iron drifted over, without any assistance, yellow threads carrying it through. Louis stared, eyes widened.

“You’re…”

_‘I was just guessing_

_At numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart’_

_“Telekinetic and Telepathic…”_ Louis stared in horror as Zayn’s voice spoke but Zayn’s mouth did not move an inch. He tried to free himself again. _“This room is colder than you think. I have complete control over your fire, you won’t be able to free yourself.”_

“You bastard.” Louis spat, hatred now dripping from his voice.

“Oh, sad.” Zayn’s iron came closer. Louis struggled trying to get away from him. “Now Louis, shall I tell you what I plan to do with your little crew?” Louis growled slightly. “Charming. Now, firstly let’s thank Perrie for bringing you here.”

Perrie came forth from the shadows, now dressed in what Louis remembered her wearing. How could he have been son stupid? How could he have not remembered that Zayn had a fiancé? A girl who seemingly would do anything for him. He was so stupid…

 “I thought you were smarter, Lou-Lou!” Perrie teased in a baby voice. Louis sent daggers at her with his eyes.

“And now for your friends!” Zayn said almost gleefully. “Now, they’ll be here at seven, thanks to Perrie finding a ‘trail’ leading here.” Zayn kissed Perrie on the cheek, the later squealing. “And then I’ll kill them. Rip them.” Louis closed his eyes. “I’ll start with the blonde one. He thinks he’s quick but he’s not. I’ll remind him of that voice he heard in the Simulator, then I’ll break his legs, won’t be able to transport anymore.” Louis flinched, the images Zayn was sending him through his mind of Niall on the floor, legs bent at an awkward angle, fear wrecked across his face.

_‘Questions of science_

_Science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart’_

“No…” Louis said weakly.

“Then tha bug guy.” Images of Liam clawing at his own face came to Louis. He shuddered. “I’ll bully him like he bullied all those boys and then break him.” Liam, face down in a pool of his own blood, jaw ripped off, scattered away from him.

“Stop, Zayn…”

“And then, now this is the best one.” Louis squeezed at his eyes, whispering no under his breath. “How will Harry survive without his team mates? He’s not a fighter.” Harry was placed in his mind, scared, body shaking as he was cornered by large guards. “Did you know how pretty he was? I’m sure my guards would love a piece of him before he dies.” The guards proceeded onto him, Harry’s cries and shouts echoing through Louis’ mind. “I’m not showing you now because I will show you later… I will make you watch as they fuck him, hurt him and eventually kill him as you watch on, useless. I will make sure you know his pain, as he looks at you one last time…”

_‘Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh, and I rush to the start’_

“ENOUGH.” Louis shouted. “Enough.”

“And then you’ll die yourself, Louis, after watching him die, after watching those all die.”

“What have I ever done to you?” Louis coughed out, eyes red and now open.

 “Nothing but a force in my way. This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object!”

“Don’t quote Batman at me…”

“But it’s true! You won’t kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness and that’s okay with me, Louis. Because I will kill you.”

Louis felt pain. Two sets, one was what he had just said, showing to Louis that there was nothing left of the old Zayn, corrupted by whatever the serum had done to him and two, the hot iron stick was burning into Louis’ left forearm. It cursed through Louis like... A dagger.

He thought of Harry in his pain. Thought of how fiercely he protected everyone he loved. He wished he was more like Harry.

“Any last requests before I leave to kill them all?” Zayn asked, now floating.

“Yeah.” This seemingly surprised the other man. “Be ready for when I burn you to the ground.” Zayn smirked and laughed humourlessly. He then turned out of the room, Perrie shortly afterwards. The door closed and the room left dark. It left Louis all alone, angry and in pain.

_‘Running in circles_

_Chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are’_

Louis looked down to his burn mark, scorching and sizzling. At least he was now matching with Harry. They now both had their scars.

* * *

 

Louis sat in the silence. Eyes drifting to the clock that had fled through into the room not long ago. Louis cursed Zayn and his horrid sense of humour. He had to find a way out. The clock read 6:34pm and he only had twenty minutes or so before the team arrived.

He looked around the room. There had to be something. Something that could…

“FOR FUCKS SAKE.” Louis shouted at nothing. He felt his blood boil. “IT’S YOUR OWN FAULT YOU FUCKING IDIOT.” He sobbed at himself. “YOUR OWN FAULT.”

His friends were going to die. They were going to die and he could do nothing but wait till their death. Poor Niall, Niall who was the life of everything and didn’t deserve anything that came his way. And Liam who even though he was a prat, he was Louis’ prat. Then Harry… Louis couldn’t even think of him without crying even more.

_‘Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard’_

 

He wondered whether his mum actually wanted him home. He wondered whether his siblings remembered what he looked like. The youngest twins probably had no idea, they were still babies. He had other mates as well. Stan was a lad. A real mate with a nice girlfriend. He worried about Louis and yeah… Vice versa. He hoped he was alright.

Life was shit.

And Louis was going to die knowing he was useless.

He didn’t even tell Harry he loved him.

Crying into his chest, Louis didn’t notice the small flicker of flame till it went out. Louis’ eyes widened. He looked down to his hands and racked through his brain.

_“He’s hotter than anything you’ve ever touched before. Don’t get too close. He could burn through even the strongest of metals.”_

What Sophia had said earlier rammed back into Louis’ mind…

“Shit…” He looked back. What was the reason for why he was so hot? He was at an incredible temperature when he burnt Harry…

After a while he decided. It was all of his emotions. It was Louis feeling such raw feelings that he couldn’t contain them anymore.

“Ok, Tommo… Here we go…” He closed his eyes and focused on his body. “In year nine I asked a boy out and he rejected me in front of everyone. It hurt.” Flicker.

“When Lottie was born I was jealous because I was no longer my mum’s main concern.” Flicker

“I deliberately failed chemistry to stay and be in the year that Zayn was, it meant I had to stay back a year but I didn’t care.” Crackle.

“I hated that I was gay because I thought no one would like me so I changed my bright colours for a more punk look.” Crackle.

“I wanted to be a teacher because I love kids but they said my grades were too low,” snap.

“Liam was and is a complete knob but I never want to see him hurt.” Sizzle.

“Niall ate my coco pops one morning and that was annoying.” Crack.

“Simon can shove it.” Scorch.

“Zayn betrayed me and I will stop him. Whether it’s by getting him and trial or otherwise I will stop him before he hurts my friends.” Scorch.

“I’m in love with Harry Styles, and I want him to know.” Flame.

Louis smiled with tears in his eyes as his whole body lit up in flames. He felt the straps melt like butter and he stood up, face determined.

“I’m the hottest thing here right now so my rods would be great.” He said, waiting upon his Sticks of Fire, as Niall aptly named them. Soon enough the door broke down as his stick came flying in and he caught it. “Proper ninja style, Tommo.”

“Suit. Check. Weapon. Check.” He checked himself down. “Now just to go and save my best friends. And stop that fucker.”

Louis exited the room and head to where he knew Zayn would be. It was now more than personal. He’d threatened his new family. He’d threatened home.

_‘I’m going back to the start’_


	6. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re outnumbered ten to one and there’s more coming. What do you plan on doing?” Liam asked, thudding a large man with his bat.  
> “We aren’t gonna last long, that’s for sure.” Niall was right, the men kept advancing and Louis had to act fast.  
> “Niall.” The blonde nodded, showing he was listening. “Remember combo moves?”  
> “Aye.”  
> “Let’s team combo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale.
> 
> Epilogue and maybe more one-shots to follow!
> 
> tumblr me: larrywellingtoncurse

**Bad Blood**

__  
“The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for.”  
― Bob Marley

 _“Someday you're gonna see the things that I see_  
you’re gonna want the air that I breathe  
you’re gonna wish you never left me” 

-          _Clouds, One Direction_

* * *

When Louis was seven, his mother told him he was brighter than the Sun itself. He didn’t believe her until now.

Louis skidded to a halt in front of a large metal door. He had determined that he was in fact in a large warehouse just north of SyCo and Canary Wharf. He didn’t know this from intuition. He didn’t know this from sniffing the air or using some form of power he didn’t know he had. No, Louis just looked out of the window. He saw that he was very close to the river, a large paddock lay out front of the warehouse.

Louis stared at the door that stood between him and his friends and sighed, placing his small hands on his waist. The door was way too big for him to break without making any kind of noise and he needed to be discrete if he wanted to surprise Zayn.

That was the aim for this evening. To surprise his enemy and take him down. Yes, Louis had decided that Zayn was the enemy. After what had happened during his kidnapping Louis realised what true friendship meant. He knew that true friendship meant a mutual firm if respect.

He was going to make sure Zayn answered for his crimes. Now was the time to be a leader, Louis realised this.

He was going to make sure Niall was safe. That the boy was able to jump to places to keep out of harm’s way. And when it was all done he was going to accept Niall’s offer of a pint at the prince albert pub down the road. He would also make sure that Niall saw his mother and sister. Maybe even giving his stepfather a bit of one on one fun at the same time.

Then with Liam he’d punch him first, then give him a hug. He’d watch his back and make sure his second in command did the same for him. He knew Liam had a loyal heart, he just hoped that he would in turn be loyal to him. Together he made an unstoppable pair. He’d tell him that he should ask Sophia out as long as their first born son was called Louis.

And Harry. Once the battle was fought and won he’d kiss that boy and tell him he loved him. Tell him he was sorry for hurting him and never again would he sink that low. He’d ask him out, and no not to the pub with Niall but on an actual date. And then he’d see where I went from there. Hopefully, if Louis wasn’t getting ahead of himself, but marriage and little tommos. He knew deep down that harry would want his surname. Oh, and he’d make love to the boy day in and day out always telling him how much he loved him.

He wasn’t too sure what he had loved first about Harry. People would probably laugh at him for not knowing what the love of his life looked like but… Maybe it was his voice, deep and raspy, so unlike his bright, kind and caring personality. Or maybe it was his legs and arms, just slithers teasing Louis. Or it might have been his eyes. Those green eyes that were like a rock, no, an anchor. Or his lips, the last thing Harry showed him. Whatever it was, Louis knew he was in love, and he felt reckless and stupid but so what of it? He just hoped harry felt the same.

But first, there was a battle and he needed to get around this huge door.

“Think Tommo...” he looked around, wondering how to get out of the building. Suddenly, he saw the latch of the ventilation system. “perfect.” He made his way towards it and melted the grate, easing his smaller body into it.

Scuttling along, he hoped he was heading in the right direction as opposed to going backwards and never making it there. Louis was glad that he was not claustrophobic, otherwise he’d had a real issue inside the warehouses small vents. Luckily he was a pro at sneaking in small spaces. Even as a boy he was quick to hide from his mother when he got in trouble.

Luckily, he soon heard voices and he knew he was there.

“They’ll be here soon, babe.” Perrie’s loud voice was even louder in the vents. Louis cringed. It made him realise how much he had actually hated Perrie as a teenager.

 “I don’t have that much time.” Zayn responded. Louis rolled his eyes. Zayn usually was the most patient out of the two of them, always reassuring Louis and making sure he didn’t do anything reckless. Alas, it seemed like times had changed.

Tapping his stick on his knee, Louis thought of his next move. He wondered whether he could just jump out now and take down Zayn but in reality that was reckless and Louis knew it. Alone they were weak but together, strong. What was that Harry Potter quote Louis’ mother always said to his siblings?

Oh yeah, “We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.” Seemed rather fitting right now if you asked Louis.

“Once it’s over, we can get away from here, right?” Louis scrunched up his face a bit as he continued to listen to Perrie and Zayn annoyed at their fondness of one another. This was rather hypocritical as for twenty minutes of his imprisonment he’d been thinking of serenading harry with a song about his lips. 

“Of course.” Louis sighed. He didn’t know what time it was but for now, all he had to do was wait.

And so he waited.

* * *

 

“Remember what I said, boys. Leave me to take down Malik, okay?” Liam strode ahead to the vehicles laid out in front of them. Niall snorted besides Harry, sticking his nunchucks into his backpack, following the muscled boy with a skip.

Harry gulped and turned to look at the SyCo building one last time before he mounted his bike. Niall and Liam looked back at him. Liam gave him a firm nod before entering the car whilst Niall looked at him sympathetically. Harry made his thumbs visible and gave the thumbs up sign then clambered onto the motorbike, feeling awfully alone.

He shook his head. Liam told them to stay focused and harry started thinking about… about him then he would not be focused. Besides, he left _them_ , he was the one that had hurt harry. Harry stole a glance at his invisible arm, fully aware of his vivid burn that Louis had given him.

If he closed his eyes he could still see the look on his face after he’d done it. Harry knew he was sorry and even though he was in pain his main concern was to stop Louis’.

Harry thought back to the morning where he had woken up besides Louis. Although he had stiffened after the older lad told him he was visible he wasn’t that concerned. He realised later, after Louis had left him, his stricken face still ingrained in his mind, that he would have shown Louis his face later that evening. He had been prepared to show someone for the first time in years, apart from himself, his face… but Louis would probably laugh or find him repulsive…

“All good? Remember what I said-“

“Yes, Dad. We don't want to end up tied up now, lads, eh?" Niall joked before turning to Harry, "Well, not all of us." He shot the lad a wink and climbed into the car. Harry knew he was blushing red and was glad the other two lads could not see his face.

Liam quickly sped out of the under path, car at full speed. Harry soon followed, determined for whatever this was to end. He shook all thoughts of the blue eyed man from his head and drove fast, keeping up with Liam.

“The trail leads us over here.” Liam’s voice echoed through the intercoms. Harry hummed in response, eyes trained on the large warehouse that was dawning ahead. “Whatever happens in there, boys… know that you’re my brothers now, will be until the end.” Harry blinked quickly, not sure where his sudden wave of emotion had come from. Harry didn’t have time to think on it though as their vehicles soon came to a stop outside the large warehouse.

“I know this place,” Niall said, jumping out of the car and flitting around a bit. “This is that Naughty Boy’s warehouse, yknow, the drug dealer.” Harry felt uneasy being on this land. He looked to Liam who had clambered out.

“Keep your speakers on you, h. we will need them inside.” Harry murmured out a yes and followed Liam as he went forward to the gates. “Niall, go in a check it out.” Niall nodded and flitted out. It was silent for a few moments until Liam turned to Harry

Harry made his arms and legs visible to appease his team mate, he knew that it was difficult to try and talk to someone when they weren’t visible at all.

“I know you had feelings for-“

“You know nothing, Liam.”

“I know that it was hard for you to-“

“But you don’t!” harry heaved. Liam stared at him and harry knew why. Harry never shouted at anyone unless they needed help. Never had harry been angry at someone and shouted. “You don’t Liam…”

“H…”

“He made me feel safe.” Liam’s gaze fell to the floor. “And because of this stupid mission and Simon testing his loyalty and threatening his feelings I was hurt by him.”

“He was reckless.”

“He was upset. It was an accident. And I know that excuses nothing but I am not sad that I am hurt.” Harry whispered. “I’m upset that he doesn’t know how I feel… and if I die tonight then he will never know.” Harry’s shoulders shuddered under the weight of his emotions. “I was the one who told Simon to pick him.” Liam shot harry a confused look.

_“I was thinking about the first serum.” The swivel chair that Simon sat at turned round, his stoic expression facing harry._

_“And? What of it?” Harry took a seat, his arms visible and resting on the table._

_“There is a boy… no, a man.” Simon leaned back in his chair, hands linked and eyes waiting expectantly. “He walks past the building every Tuesday at three o clock. He goes to the bakers to get bread and then gives it to the poorer families.” Harry rushed out his answer, stumbling over his words._

_“And why would I give arguably the most credible serum to a ‘Robin Hood’ esque character?” harry gulped, hands twitching._

_“When he gives the children-“_

_“Harry, please. Don’t waste my time with stories.” Simon faced away from him, voice patronising._

_“No.” Harry looked around, trying to fix his words together without sounding like a fool. “I know you’ve been watching him. I know he’s going to try and take the fifth one but the first belongs to him.” Simon paused whatever he was doing and harry knew he had one last go. “They look up to him. Not only the children but the adults. His smile is brighter than the sun, he’s kind, he caring, he’s loyal and I don’t even know him.”_

_“Harry, why are you so concerned with this boy?”_

_“Because he’s so concerned with others.” Simon turned to harry again, eyeing him intently. “Because Shakespeare once wrote that ‘some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.’”_

_“And which one is he, Harry?”_

_“All three, sir. He’s a leader.”_

“And he took Louis in?” harry smiled to himself as he thought of how Simon had alerted him to his finding of Louis. He remembered how he was so afraid that Louis might die from what Zayn did, but he didn’t, he was saved because he was a fighter.

“I guess I was wrong about him…”

“h-“

“Forty men.” Both jumped as Niall appeared in front of them, frazzled and breathing heavily. “I took down ten at the entrance and turned off their coms, so we should be able to enter the main chamber easily. That’s where Malik is, and you won’t believe who’s with him.” Harry perked up, could it be…?

“Paula, or should I say, Perrie Edwards.”

“That bitch!”

“Liam!” Harry scolded at the use of the word. Liam threw him a look but soon stood straight. He took out his baseball bat and turned to the other boys, face set.

“Boys, today is-“

“I love a rallying speech as much as the next guy but do you think now is the best time for one?” Niall interrupted, making jazz hands at the warehouse door. Harry giggled a bit at Liam’s reaction. Liam sighed.

“Let’s just go and kick some yellow serum-ed arse.” And then, they were off. They jogged into the warehouse, weapons at the ready and prepared for the forty men. What they found however, was not this.

“Wow.” Liam said, staring at the mass of guards standing outside a large set of doors. “This, will be fun.” And then he was off, swinging and punching, Niall behind with his nunchucks hitting and himself sprinting from spot to spot.

Harry turned completely invisible and set to work trying to protect the lads.

“Twenty five.” Harry shot a burst of silver, protecting Niall from the oncoming attack from behind as the Irish lad took down another thug.

“Twenty five? I’m on thirty, Nialler. You’re losing.” Liam laughed as he smashed two thugs together, their skulls cracking. Harry would have rolled his eyes at their boyish behaviour but refrained from doing so.

“This is more than forty.” Harry squeaked as a large guy saw his arms and came charging towards him. Harry dodged and made himself completely invisible. With wide eyes he watched as Liam drove the baseball bat through the thugs head.

“Well, forty, seventy, they’re all gone now.” Liam let out a ragged breath and helped Niall up from where he had flipped a large thug. “Did you say Malik’s through the doors?” Niall nodded. Harry looked at the large iron doors in front of him.

“Doesn’t this seem too easy?” harry asked, his fear striking through him. Liam grunted, wiping his bat clean. “I mean what kind of bad guy has seventy guards just hanging about outside?”

“I don’t know. Don’t know that many bad guys.” Niall said, walking towards the door with a leap in his step.

“Course you do Niall. Just the ones we’re used to are your everyday man.” Liam stated coldly. Harry cringed at the statement, its truth setting in.

He wondered where Louis was. He hoped he was alright. He hoped he was with his family or in a bar or… no… he didn’t wish for those things and he would be lying if he said so. Harry wished Louis was with them now. No matter how hard Liam fought or Niall leapt or harry protected he still wanted Louis right here, with him now. He knew he sounded pathetic and he didn’t care. He wouldn’t care what people thought or said if they were together… he just wanted Louis. Louis knew what to do, even when he didn’t.

Liam pushed open the door, bat aimed at the ready, Niall close behind and Harry’s shield surrounding them. This was it. And then it would be over. Either they died, or Malik did.

* * *

 

“How nice of you to join us.” Harry froze, his heartrate quickening tenfold. Malik stood in the centre of the room, unarmed and unguarded, arms stretched out wide. He smiled wickedly at the three, his attractive face showing no remorse, his eyes yellow.

“Can’t say it’s on me top ten list of things to do whilst in London.” Malik laughed coldly at Niall, his head tipping like a bird watching its prey. Harry felt naked in front of him. He shot another burst of his shield.

“Afraid of me, Harry?” harry noticed how Malik’s eyes were now trained on him. He felt drained, his mind and body stripped bare. “Shame how your little shields protect you from everything but your mind.” Harry shook his head. He felt his shield weaken.

“It’s time for you to stop.” Liam said bravely, bat at the ready. Malik cackled.

“Ah, but don’t you want to hear my elaborate plan? That always happens in the movies. And then I drop the bombshell.” Harry’s breath quickened. “Harry’s afraid now… I can see right through you. Now,” he turned to Perrie who slid into his arms. Harry sent daggers at her even though she couldn’t see him. “When, and I mean it when I say _when,_ I kill you all, I will have at my disposal the only serum alive on the planet. Now, consider me foolish if I put it to waste, so I haven’t.”

“You can’t have recreated it.” Malik shook his head, smiling like a mad man at Liam.

“No, of course not. I haven’t created a serum but I created something else.” Malik’s hand went protectively around Perrie’s flat stomach, their hands linking over it. Harry’s eyes widened. “Harry’s caught on, haven’t you, little rose?”

“You’ve… you’re pregnant?” Harry asked Perrie. The blonde girl giggled but nodded nonetheless. “You’d bring his child into this world?” Malik pulled Perrie closer.

“Yes, we’re expecting. And this child will be wonderful like me.” Liam scoffed.

“I pray for that kid.” Malik turned to stare dirtily at Liam. “I pray for us all.”

“Pray for Tomlinson more like.” Harry squeaked. “Ah yes, I forgot to mention that I have him in my grips… in fact, praying for him might be wasted. Shouldn’t pray for someone who has no hope of surviving.” Harry let out a cry, his eyes watering.

“You bastard.” Liam called. Malik’s eyes glowed yellow and his yellow flames came from his fingertips, drifting over to Liam. Harry shot more silver to counteract the yellow. Malik shot a look at harry and glared.

Harry whimpered as the yellow plucked through the shield, drifting closer to Harry’s face. Harry titled his head back, trying to avoid them.

“The thorns can only protect the rose so much,” Malik’s yellow drifted closer to harry this time. “But if you pluck away the thorns, the rose is left bare. Bare for the taking. And then who will protect it?”

“Usually the one holding the dagger.”

* * *

 

Zayn froze, his yellow flares disappearing as he turned to the voice. Louis heard Harry let out a dry sob as he dropped down from the ventilation system high up, hands on fire, eyes determined. He clicked his neck. Being chained up had not done his neck any wonders.

“You’re supposed to be locked away.” Zayn cried. Louis chuckled humourlessly, walking around Zayn and nearer to his shocked team mates.

“And you’re going to be a dad. Today’s full of lots of surprises!” Niall laughed when Louis came near, his blue eyes full of hope. “Alright lads? Thought you’d gotten rid of me?” Liam stepped closer to him and Louis thought he was going to be hit but he didn’t. Liam clapped Louis on the back, nodding.

“Thought I’d have to fuck him over without you, actually.” Louis smirked at Liam, the latter returning to his position. Louis turned to face Harry. The boy was hidden par from his arms but Louis knew he was crying. God he wished to see those green eyes… and maybe Louis was a fool for falling for a boy he’d never seen fully, but so be it.

“He said you were dead.” Harry cried. Louis’ heart felt constricted, he wanted to reach out and touch him, comfort him, but now was not the time.

“Baby. I'd never leave you.” Harry let out another sob and Louis turned back to face Zayn. “So, what’ll it be? How do you want to give in?” Zayn smiled wickedly, his yellow eyes laughing at Louis.

“How about… one hundred men to help me?” before Louis had time to process what was going on they were ambushed from the sides by even more thugs than before.

“Where does he get these guys?” Niall asked, nunchucks spinning.

“I don’t know but there’s only one way out of this...” Liam looked to Louis who nodded. “Now.”

Soon enough Louis was a flaming hot mess of fire spinning round and lobbing flame balls at guards and sending his sticks out to knock men over. To his left, Niall was dodging attacks, flicking from side to side, his nunchucks providing to be very useful. Up ahead was Liam who was smashing and hitting and all round being a beast and closest to Louis was Harry, or what Louis assumed was Harry. Louis could only see the little silver flares send out to protect his team mates.

However, it turned sour when even more men appeared, flanking the team into a small circle, their back to one another. Zayn was off to the side, laughing like the mad man he was. Louis cringed.

“We’re outnumbered ten to one and there’s more coming. What do you plan on doing?” Liam asked, thudding a large man with his bat.

“We aren’t gonna last long, that’s for sure.” Niall was right, the men kept advancing and Louis had to act fast.

“Niall.” The blonde nodded, showing he was listening. “Remember combo moves?”

“Aye.”

“Let’s team combo.” Niall shot Louis a startled look. “It’s our only hope.” Niall nodded after a few seconds. “Okay. Harry send your speakers to the outside of the room, now!” Louis watched as Harry’s speakers were sent to the outskirts of the room, buzzing and awaiting order. “Now I need you to send out a shield, baby, you got that? You gotta hold it for a long time, so you’re gonna be cold but you have to hold it, okay?” Harry nodded as Louis sent a flame to an approaching guy. Suddenly the room was encased in bright silver, Harry holding out a stance to maintain it. The thugs looked confused, as did Zayn.

“What’s going on?” he shouted over the noise of the shield. He looked around, yellow trying to stop the shield.

“I’ll start the run.” Niall said. Louis grunted as Niall sped off around the room near the speakers, his speed picking up each time. Soon the shield was spinning with him, bright silver flashing around the room in some form of vortex.

“Your turn, Tommo.” Louis smirked at Liam and shot out two long flares of fire, the vortex setting alight with bright flame, cackling alongside Harry’s shield.

“All down to you now Payno.” Liam stepped forward, guards still confused at what was happening. Their looks all turned to panic however when Liam lifted a fist and sent it slamming to the ground. The room shook with the force of Liam’s slam. The vibrations went flying to the vortex, sending it crackling through the rest of the room.

“Now, Harry!” Louis shouted. Harry grabbed hold on his team mates and covered them in his shield. They all watched in awe as the room exploded with a mix of green, red and silver. The vortex knocked man after man down, the walls coming down with it too.

Zayn watched on in horror as his men suddenly fell through the earth, the floor cracking open below them to reveal the deep caverns of the open earth. Behind him, Perrie yelped. He looked to her panicked. Louis noticed this and turned to harry.

“Grab her.” Harry didn’t question sending a silver flare to protect her. Zayn’s yellow magic allowed him to float above the crumbling earth.

Soon the vibrations stopped.

Harry let down his shield in exhaustion, crumbling to the ground.

“Baby.” Louis cried, catching him. Harry’s nose bled a bit as his face paled. “You cold?” he asked, heat spreading though his body and soon Harry’s. Harry nuzzled him slightly and Louis sighed in relief.

“Unbelievable.” Louis stood straight, turning to glare at Zayn. “You finally all learnt teamwork. It does amaze me.”

“Give up, Zayn. It’s over.” Louis said, his fire sticks returning to him as he set on fire.

“But it’s not.” Zayn started to circle Louis and only Louis. “There’s still you, and there’s still me. We need to end this rift between us, don’t we? Brother?” Louis growled at Zayn’s words.

“I’m no longer your brother. Haven’t been ever since that serum possessed you.” Zayn laughed and turned his yellow flares off.

“We’ll fight fairly them. Just you and me. No weapons, no shields, nothing. Just us.” Louis turned to the other boys. Liam and Niall both nodded, their faith in Louis strong. Harry looked up at him, revealing his eyes.

“End it.” Louis nodded at Harry’s words and faced Zayn again, chucking his sticks to the side and cooling down.

Zayn advanced on him, a malicious look in his eyes, and the yellow in them stark and overbearing. Louis and he circled, like wolves in a pack fighting for the alpha spot.

“It doesn’t have to be this way. Once I win you’ll be taken to trial.” Louis began.

“Trial? Win? You speak lies, brother.” Zayn responded, smirking. They both carefully minded the large hole in the earth, worried about falling in to the deep depths of the unknown. “All suns burn out, Louis.” He mocked. Louis frowned.

“Most appear yellow and red.” Louis pointed between himself and Zayn. “But they’re not just that. They have greens and blues too.” Zayn gave him a pointed look.

“No silver?” he asked, advancing on Louis. Louis shook his head and then tilted it to where he knew harry was.

“Silver is for the moon.” He smiled. “And the moon drowns out all but the brightest stars.” Zayn scoffed.

“Enough romance. Have at it.” Louis suddenly had a face full of Zayn and a punch to the gut. He wheezed out a breath as he fell backwards. Harry's shriek signaled through the room.

“Don’t.” Louis heaved, holding a hand to stop Harry from protecting him. “We play fair.” Zayn smirked, eyes looking straight at Louis.

“It’s a shame I don’t.” Louis panicked before all he saw was yellow.

_You thought you won?_

_I’ll always win when I’m in here_

_Look at them, afraid._

Louis turned to the others. They were afraid. Afraid of him.

_Flame on, Louis._

Louis set fire to himself, causing Liam to jump.

“Louis, this isn’t you, mate.”

_But it is, isn’t it._

“His eyes, Liam!” Harry cried.

_Who shall we kill first?_

_The next one to speak?_

“Liam, stop him!” Harry cried. Zayn laughed.

“Perfect. It was a displeasure knowing you, little rose.”

_Kill him._

Louis advanced on Harry, flames bright and angry. Harry’s body disappeared, only to be brought back by the yellow fog that was encasing him.

“I won’t show your face until the moment he snaps your neck.” Zayn held back the other two, both struggling and shouting. Harry whimpered, being held up by the yellow flares. He wrestled under the grip, his whole body on display par from his face.

_Now it’s time to kill him_

“I will kill him.” Louis said and Harry’s body stilled, letting what Louis had said sweep over him.

“Now Louis.” Louis walked forward, eyes yellow and in a trance towards harry. His flames came closer and closer.

“Louis.” Harry croaked. Louis knew that voice. The last ounce of Harry’s energy created the silver between them. Louis’ flames died as they hit it, Harry’s shield impervious to it.

“How long can you hold that?” Zayn mocked, knowing harry couldn’t maintain it for long.

“It’s not for me.” Harry sent the shield over to the other two, them dropping instantly from their yellow chains but not being able to get out of the silver bubble. “Burn me.” Harry said, looking straight at Louis.

Louis knew that voice.

_Time to kill_

Why him?

_He is the first to die._

Why?

“DO IT.” Zayn shouted. Louis stepped forward and went to touch the skin of harry. However he was met with something. Something he’d never seen before.

A face.

A man’s face was looking at him from where the invisible face once was.

A face surrounded by a halo of brown curls, cascading over his shoulders.

A face sculpted by a sharp jawline and prominent chin and nose.

A face with a mole on the left cheek.

With luscious pink lips that looked painted.

And big green eyes.

“I know those eyes.” Louis said, his eyes fading back to their blue. “Beautiful eyes.” Harry nodded, tears falling freely down his face.

“I SAID KILL HIM.”

“NO.” Louis sent a flame backwards, the explosion smashing through the room like a ball in a china shop. In front of him, harry closed his eyes and winced.

An eerie silence fell around.

Louis looked to Harry and smiled sadly.

“I am so in love with you.” Harry smiled widely, despite his tears. “You have dimples, of course you do.” Harry laughed, diving forward and wrapping his arms around Louis. “You’re gorgeous, baby, so, so, beautiful. Like an angel sent down for me.” Harry whimpered in Louis neck, tears wetting it.

“Help!” Louis spun quickly, releasing harry to see Perrie leant over the edge, hands trying to grab something. Louis’ eyes widened and he lunged into action. He peered over the edge and saw Zayn hanging on with one hand, the other burnt and ruined.

“Z!” Louis shouted, reaching a hand out. “Take my hand.” Zayn looked up at him, terror in his now brown eyes. He openly cried. “c’mon, take my hand.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can!”

“I can’t Louis!” Louis was shunned. He tried reaching out further.

“Just hold on, I can get Niall to-“

“No, stop.” Louis stopped, looking at Zayn with tears in his eyes. “It’s over now, Louis. I’ve done my wrong and you stopped me…”

“No, no, no, Zayn its no-“

“Lemme finish!” Zayn laughed humourlessly, “You never did listen…” Louis sobbed. “I can’t live another day knowing what I’ve done… you get that, yeah Lou? It used to be you and me and now…”

“It still can be!”

“But it can’t. And I’m sorry Louis.” Louis shook his head, whispering no over again. “This is your grace. This is your revenge.”

“I don’t want revenge.”

“Louis, we’ve got bad blood… I made a really deep cut and… it’s over.” Zayn looked down and back up again, guilt evident. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.” Louis cried, clinging to the edge.

“You take good care of my kid. And _never_ judge them for their gift.” Louis shook his head.

“Zayn- we can-“

“PROMISE ME.” He urged. Louis nodded.

“I pr-promise.”

“I love you Louis, you’ll always be my brother.” With that, he let go. Louis felt like he was watching a remake of his fall except Zayn looked peaceful. Besides him, Perrie screamed, being held back by the others. Louis stared into the pit. Felt pain, sadness but worst of all, he felt complete.

* * *

 

“Miss Edwards will be taken to a confinement area where she will remain for twenty years.” Simon said, strolling around the oak table. “As for you four,” he looked at the ragged group in front of him. “The world owes you a favour or two. Take the month off.” Niall looked at the others excitedly.

“We can go on ‘holiday!” Liam laughed, pulling Sophia tighter to his side.

“Yes. What you did out there not only proved your abilities but you team work skills. Although it may not seem much, I am proud of you all. Every single one of you.” Louis beamed at the man, kissing the top of Harry’s curls and he wormed his way closer to Louis’ chest.

They soon made their way out, not before Louis was called back in.

“I was meaning to speak to you.”

“Sir?”

“How’re you coping?” Louis sighed, sagging into the chair.

“Better than I should be.”

“There is no shame in that.”

“But there is! He was my best friend.”

“He was excused from those duties when he pushed you out of a building.” Louis rubbed a hand down his face. “Every great man has to kill. Every great woman has to as well. Weeping or showing remorse is not the only way to show your sorrows. There is not set guideline to grieve, only you can decide how you do it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“We picked well.” Simon said, smiling at the younger lad.

“We?”

“It takes two to tango, Mr Tomlinson.”

* * *

 

“I love you.” Louis kissed into Harry’s chest, the younger boy whining and rutting up against him. “I fucking love you, baby, so much.” He kissed each nipple, biting them a bit afterwards.

“Lou.” Harry whined in his ear, his breath hot. Harry’s hands roamed up and down his back, soft and welcoming.

“What do you want, love?”

“You. Always you.” Louis groaned, pulling harry in for another kiss, hand wrapping its way into the boys curls. “Fuck me.” Harry gasped. “Wreck. Me.” Louis gulped, eyes trained on the beauty that lay underneath him. Harry was sprawled out, naked and sweaty, and Louis had never seen anything as beautiful.

Louis kissed his way down, purposefully avoiding Harry’s dick, a whine being heard by the boy for doing so. He dove straight in to the thighs, licking and sucking, hickies being formed quickly.

“Mine.” Louis said, Harry giggled and then moaned when Louis went back to his sensitive thighs. Louis’ beard felt wonderful against them, rubbing and burning, marking harry up.

“Touch me.” Louis looked up and rose an eyebrow.

“Where, princess?” Harry looked wrecked, lips red from him biting them, cheeks flushed. An angel.

“You know where.” Not in the mood for teasing, Louis tapped Harry’s thighs. The boy understood what he meant and rolled over, settling on his hands and knees, curving his arse out to Louis. Louis grabbed it, squeezing the white flesh beneath his palms. He slapped one side, Harry’s moans echoing through their room.

Louis pulled apart the cheeks and hummed at Harry’s hole, pink and inviting.

“My rose’s rose.” Louis humoured. Harry’s hand came round to slap him, giggling though. Louis leant in and licked a long stripe along his hole.

“Uh.” Harry moaned, hands getting white from clenching the sheets. Louis tongue dived in, licking and slurping like a man denied of water for too long. “fuck.” Harry pushed his arse back, loving the feel of Louis’ beard and tongue.

Louis’ hand came up, stroking up the back of his lovers thighs. Once near his face he slid it in alongside his tongue, Harry’s groan making Louis push it in and out faster. Harry was tight, tighter than Louis imagined and he knew he’d end up lasting the length of a school boy at this rate.

“Fuck. Louis.” Louis hummed, harry feeling the vibrations and whining. “I’m already ready.” Louis peeled back, his spit dripping from his chin. “When you were with Simon… I-“

“Fucked yourself on your fingers?” Louis groaned, pushing his face into Harry’s arse and biting it. Harry moaned loudly. “Fuck, turn around, baby.” Harry did so and Louis would have come from Harry’s face, open and needy.

Harry leant over and opened his chest of drawers, extracting a condom and the lube he’d used earlier. Louis grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. His hand came down and stroked at Harry’s hole. The boy’s face scrunched up in pleasure. Louis pressed two fingers in, revealing in the heat.

“You did prepare.” He murmured, shoving another in. Harry tossed his head back, hand creeping to jerk himself off. “No, baby.” Louis slapped his hand away. “Going to come on my cock.” Harry whimpered but nodded, hand coming to fist at the pillow his head lay on.

Louis snatched the condom and opened it, pulling it on his red, leaking dick. He hissed, cursing himself for not relieving himself a bit, having got all caught up with harry. He generously applied some lube to it, rubbing the rest over Harry’s hole, the boy whimpering in response. He leant over harry and nosed at his jaw.

“So Beautiful.” He said, his dick rubbing against Harry’s hole. Louis groaned, kissing harry deeply, his tongue tangling with the other boys.

“in. in.” Harry chanted, legs coming up to wrap around Louis’ waist, just over his bum. And who was Louis to deny his love. Grabbing Harry’s hands with his own, he pushed it, moaning at the tight heat enveloping him. Harry moaned louder, eyes widening, green and moth forming an ‘o’ shape.

Louis started with deep thrusts, using Harry’s hands as leverage he thrusted deep, harry releasing little ‘uh, uh, uh’s’. Harry’s feet sank into his back, urging him to go faster.

Louis changed his rhythm to sharper thrusts, aiming specifically for that one spot. He son found it, Harry howling with pleasure as Louis continuously and mercilessly pounded into his prostate.

“Lou-Lo-Louis!” harry moaned, clenching and un-clenching. Louis groaned. “Want to… ride!” Louis slowed down and pulled out, all too quickly sitting upright against the headboard. He soon had a lapful of Harry as the younger boy placed himself over his dick. Grabbing from behind he took hold of Louis’ dick and lowered himself on it, gasping as he did so.

Louis’ hands found Harry’s arse and pulled the cheeks apart more, watching in awe as harry worked himself on his dick.

“C’mon, baby, ride me so well.” Harry swiveled his hips, rocking back and forth, Louis dick slipping in and out of him, the harsh sound of skin slapping filling the room.

“Uh.” Harry moaned. Louis took Harry’s slowing down as a sign to power though. He tightened his grip on the now bruising arse cheeks and thrusted upwards, mouth attaching to Harry’s neck. The boy clenched hard, his prostate being nailed every time.

“Close.” Harry whimpered as Louis thrust deeper, impaling Harry more on his dick.

“You can do it, baby. Come for me.” Harry threw his head back, moaning relentlessly. Louis felt the beds springs creak as he maintained his thrusting. ‘Uh’s’ and ‘Louis’’ fell out of Harry’s mouth until he froze, mouth pen, hole clenching furiously.

Harry came hard, spurting between the two, painting Louis’ stomach. His head lolled to Louis shoulder, mouthing still. He continued to create a vice around Louis’ dick.

“Come for me.” Louis groaned. “Come for me and next time e you can fill me up. Nice and good. Fill me so good that I’ll have to plug it to keep it in.”

“Baby.” Louis moaned.

“Breed me.”

Louis thrust harder.

“Spill in me.”

“Urgh.”

“Love me.” Louis came harder than Harry, filling the condom and surrendering him weak. He collapsed back, Harry coming with him.

“Fuck.” He breathed, pulling out of the wincing and over sensitive Harry. His hand came to stroke up his lovers back. “I love you.”

“And I you.” Harry responded, kissing Louis’ shoulder. “Sleep now, clean up tomorrow.” Louis kissed Harry softly on the mouth, eyes smiling at the sight of his beautiful boy.

“A good sleep indeed.”

“Goodnight, my sun and dagger.”

“Goodnight my moon and rose.

 

* * *

 

 _“Sir. Are they dangerous?”_ the bright lights flashed into Simon’s face, the press going wild.

“Yes, they are.” Loud roars sounded through the room.

_“Why are they here? Shouldn’t they be stopped?”_

“They have their own morals. I allow them free time.”

_“When will they return?”_

_“Why them?”_

_“What’s next?”_

_“Who are they?”_

“There will come a time when we need to stop science, men, out of this world things. And they will be there, without a doubt. And when they are needed I doubt you will ask them their name.” Simon made way to exit the room, tired of the questions

“Sir.” Simon turned to see Nick Grimshaw. He smiled.

“Hello nick.”

“Is there anything the team would like to say to the members of the public?” Simon placed his sunglasses over his eyes and smiled wide.

“Watch this space.” Nick grinned as Simon left the building, handing nick a photograph. Nick looked down at it and smiled. The happy faces of the Leprechaun, Payne Train, MIA and the Sun all beamed back at him.

“Watch this space, eh? I’m sure we will.”


End file.
